


The Sixth Planet

by eugyne (AreteNike)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Homestuck Fusion, Chatlogs, Illustrated, M/M, Multimedia, No Voltron, Parallel Universes, Temporary Character Death, illustration stops at ch 50 or so bc time, its not even a fusion like tvi was its just straight up the voltron kids playing sburb, no aliens?? thats subject to change i guess tho, now taking bets on which elements of homestuck ill include and which im ignoring lol, rivals to friends, yes in this the year of our lord almost 2018: a homestuck crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 20:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 88
Words: 15,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12968208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AreteNike/pseuds/eugyne
Summary: Keith finds a weird temple in the desert, Pidge compiles the code he finds there, the code is Sburb, the rest is history.Except, there's someone they're missing...





	1. In the beginning...

**Author's Note:**

> *imagine dragons voice* IM GOIN BACK TO MY ROOTS
> 
> yes, here i am, after a full five years.......... back to homestuck. kinda. enjoy, kiddos <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...the game is dispersed, and fate starts along its course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ive been working on this on and off since the DAWN OF TIME so heres hoping that actually posting this shit will light a fire under my ass right? lmao dont expect frequent updates, not least because i gotta draw shit (a lot of it is written tho). am totally down to commission people to draw things for me now and then so hmu if interested. but yeah this first "chapter" doesnt have any pictures sorry.

causticTechnocrat [CT] began pestering groundedAviator [GA]  
CT: done  
causticTechnocrat [CT] sent file "thingy.exe"  
GA: That was fast.  
GA: Why are you up at 6:30 am? You didn't work on this all night, did you?  
CT: why are YOU up at 6:30 am huh keith  
CT: you dont know me  
GA: It's 7:30 here.  
CT: you dont know my life  
GA: ...  
CT: look it was way more compelling than this bio lab report i gotta do  
GA: Do your homework, Pidge. >:(  
GA: We can play later.  
CT: if you say education is important i swear to god  
GA: You don't want to be me. Learn from my mistakes.  
CT: your life is pretty sweet though  
CT: exploring mysterious desert ruins??? sign me tf up  
GA: My wifi cuts out daily.  
GA: Often my electricity too.  
CT: okay im taking my name off the list  
CT: im gonna nap and then ill do my homework i promise  
GA: Good girl. :)  
CT: weirdo  
CT: bye :)  
causticTechnocrat [CT] ceased pestering groundedAviator [GA]

causticTechnocrat [CT] began pestering amorousTailor [AT]  
causticTechnocrat [CT] sent file "thingy.exe"  
CT: game  
CT: for later  
causticTechnocrat [CT] ceased pestering amorousTailor [AT]

causticTechnocrat [CT] began pestering gearboxGourmet [GG]  
causticTechnocrat [CT] sent file "thingy.exe"  
CT: me and keith and lance are gonna play this later if you want in  
CT: keiths probably gonna send it to shiro too  
causticTechnocrat [CT] ceased pestering gearboxGourmet [GG]

groundedAviator [GA] began pestering thanatoidAstronaut [TA]  
GA: Pidge finished recreating that game I told you about.   
GA: Sburb.  
groundedAviator [GA] sent file "thingy.exe"  
GA: When you get back in a few days, we should check it out.  
groundedAviator [GA] ceased pestering thanatoidAstronaut [TA]

thanatoidAstronaut [TA] began pestering groundedAviator [GA]  
TA: I'm back, Keith.  
TA: And recovered from the trip. :P  
TA: Do you still want to play that game?


	2. > Shiro: Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapters are gonna be short bc art. :V

GA: So it looks like we have to connect as server and client.  
GA: I'm running the server part right now.  
TA: It automatically opened the client part for me, so I guess it knows.  
TA: It's connecting now.  
GA: And... done.  
GA: Huh, I can see your house. I think that's your house?  
TA: I can't see anything, it just says it's running. :/  
GA: Oh, I found your bedroom.  
GA: Wave, I want to see if it's actually you.

TA: Is it me?  
GA: Yeah.  
TA: That's funny, I don't see any cameras or anything.  
TA: Not that that would be any less concerning.  
TA: I guess we might as well keep going, though.  
GA: How do you live like this, Shiro??  
TA: What?  
GA: Your place is so... clean.  
GA: Like a hospital. Blank.  
TA: Is "sterile" the word you're looking for? Haha  
GA: Are these all textbooks?  
GA: What do you read for fun?  
GA: ...Do you?  
TA: I subscribe to some magazines...  
TA: They're good textbooks, though! I've learned a lot.  
GA: ...  
GA: What kind of textbooks?  
TA: Astrophysics.  
GA: Jesus, Shiro, you're worse than me.  
GA: I'm gonna put a big chunky thing in your kitchen, by the way.  
TA: What is it?  
GA: I don't know, crux something.  
GA: But it's free so you probably need it.  
TA: Okay.  
TA: Just make sure I can still get through.  
GA: I think I can manage that.  
TA: ...How big was it?  
TA: I just felt the house shake.  
GA: Go look.

TA: That's big.  
TA: ...Also mildly concerned how the game summoned this thing out of thin air.  
TA: Is there anything else?  
GA: Yeah, a few things.  
GA: And they all have weird names, too.  
TA: Are they all this big??  
GA: One of them is bigger.  
GA: I think I'm gonna have to put it outside, it won't fit anywhere else.  
GA: The rest are smaller.  
TA: Wow. Okay.  
TA: Do you know what any of this is for?  
GA: Not a clue.  
GA: Here, see if you can find somewhere to put this punch card.  
TA: It really just... comes out of nowhere. Weird.  
TA: I don't see any slots or anything on the "crux something."  
GA: Try the totem lathe in the hallway.  
GA: The alchemy thing is going outside.  
TA: It might be easier to figure out what these things are if you use their real names, Keith.  
GA: Oh.  
GA: Cruxtruder  
GA: Alchemiter  
GA: There's a punch designix too.  
GA: Everything else is locked.  
TA: Okay.  
TA: The cruxtruder seems to be jammed, is there anything you can do about that?  
GA: I'll try.

TA: Careful with Albert! D:

  


TA: Keith?  
groundedAviator [GA] is offline!  
TA: Woops.  
TA: Well, when you get back, it worked.  
TA: A rod and a glowy floaty thing came out.  
TA: There's some kind of timer on here, too. Looks like it'll go off in about ten minutes.  
TA: I'm going to look at this stuff and see if I can't figure it out in the meantime.  
thanatoidAstronaut [TA] ceased pestering groundedAviator [GA]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> theres no way refusing to actually draw shiros kitchen will come back to bite me in the ass. nope. :')


	3. > Reconnect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> small update bc i wanted to get SOMETHING out. i should note im blithely ignoring a few things (first guardians... captchalogues... strife specibus probably...) and skimming over some things in the interest of _getting through this_ bc lemme tell you even with just pesterlogs ive got like 20k written and its nowhere near done lmao.

  
groundedAviator [GA] began pestering thanatoidAstronaut [TA]  
GA: Sorry about that, I'm back.  
GA: You figured out the alchemiter?  
TA: Yes, but I'm not sure what to do now.  
TA: It looks like it produced a little rocket ship.  
GA: Cute.  
TA: I'm worried about that timer, though.  
GA: You've got... two minutes.  
GA: Maybe you're supposed to launch the rocket?  
GA: And you didn't mention the "glowy floaty thing" looked like... that.  
TA: Like too many ferrets?  
  
GA: ...Yeah.  
TA: It absorbed the stuffed ferret quartet I threw at it.  
GA: .........................I have a lot of questions.  
TA: My dad likes to use my place as a dumping ground for his weird taxidermy projects.  
TA: And the thing was pestering me.  
GA: ....  
GA: Oh, I see. You keep all your weird shit in one cabinet in your living room.  
GA: And everywhere else looks like an especially boring catalog.  
TA: There's more taxidermy in the basement.  
TA: And Albert was on my dining room table!  
GA: And that's any less weird?  
TA: ...Anyway, this thing looks like a bottle rocket.  
TA: There's a little tab that I think releases the fuel? Whatever that may be.  
TA: I'm going to try it.  
GA: Okay.

causticTechnocrat [CT] began pestering groundedAviator [GA]  
CT: im in class but hows the game  
GA: More hands-on than expected.  
CT: is that good?  
GA: It's worrying.  
GA: I think we're almost done getting Shiro situated, though.  
CT: well, lemme know how it goes  
GA: I will.  
groundedAviator [GA] ceased pestering causticTechnocrat [CT]


	4. > Launch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)

  
  
TA: Huh...  
GA: What?  
TA: It launched, but there's something else in the sky.  
GA: Like what?  
TA: Can't tell yet.  
TA: But I think it's coming closer.  
GA: What happened to the rocket?  
TA: It's coming back down, slowly.  
TA: It has a parachute.  
GA: :/  
GA: I have a bad feeling about this.  
GA: Keep an eye on the other thing?  
GA: I'm gonna ask Pidge if she knows what's going on.  
TA: Sure.

groundedAviator [GA] began pestering causticTechnocrat [CT]  
GA: Pidge, I know you're in class, but this is important.  
GA: Do you have any idea what the game's objectives are??  
GA: Because it made Shiro launch a bottle rocket but nothing's happening and there's something in the sky.  
GA: It's coming closer.  
GA: And his timer has just under a minute left.  
CT: All I know is he has to do something before the timer runs out, or he loses.  
CT: If launching the rocket didn't do it, maybe giving it a safe landing will.  
GA: Okay....  
groundedAviator [GA] ceased pestering causticTechnocrat [CT]

  
GA: Pidge thinks you need to give the rocket a safe landing.  
GA: Shiro?  
GA: I can see you're holding your phone, please look at it.  
GA: SHIRO!  
  
  
GA: YOU HAVE 15 SECONDS!  
GA: SHIRO!!  
  
GA: SHIRO!!!!!!


	5. Land of...

  
  
TA: sorry  
TA: meteor  
GA: Are you okay??  
GA: Shiro???  
TA: Yeah.  
TA: I'm okay.  
TA: Sorry.  
GA: What happened?  
TA: Brought up bad memories.  
TA: I'm fine.  
GA: ...If you say so.  
GA: Your house is intact, but the area around it looks different.  
TA: It does.  
TA: I hope my neighbors are okay. :(  
GA: I'm just glad you're alive.  
TA: Thanks, Keith.  
TA: I guess this is just how the game starts...  
GA: Are you sure you're gonna be okay?  
TA: I'm sure. I feel a lot better now, really.  
TA: Thank you for your concern, Keith.  
TA: I'm going to explore a little, and see if I can't get this ferret thing to make noises in a language I speak.  
TA: You should worry about getting into the game, yourself.  
GA: Can you connect with me in reverse?  
TA: It says my server feature is locked.  
TA: So, no.  
TA: I'm sure there's someone else available, though. Pidge probably made sure we all got the game.  
GA: Pidge is in class.  
GA: The only other person online right now is Lance. :/  
GA: He's not gonna take this seriously.  
TA: I don't know what the deal is with that meteor, but...  
TA: You may not have the time to wait for someone else.  
GA: ...Shit.  
TA: Lance is a good kid, Keith, he might surprise you.  
GA: Maybe.  
GA: I sure hope so.  
TA: Good luck.  
thanatoidAstronaut [TA] ceased pestering groundedAviator [GA]  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one down, four to go... ;D


	6. > Keith: Ask Lance for help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> youll notice i changed the sburb interface a bit here to better reflect their session... in true homestuck fashion, any prior pictures with the old interface have been retconned. :')
> 
> if youve seen any of this au that ive posted on tumblr, too, this first pic will probably look familiar...

  
groundedAviator [GA] began pestering amorousTailor [AT]  
GA: Lance.  
GA: You play games.  
AT: uhhhhhhhhh yeah, what  
GA: I need your help.  
AT: ......  
AT: are you serious???  
GA: I wouldn't ask if I wasn't serious!!!  
AT: alright alright dude  
AT: whaddya need  
GA: I need you to install Sburb and connect with me before my house is destroyed.  
AT: ...........right  
GA: I'm serious!!  
AT: i mean, you dont have to try so hard  
AT: id play games with you for lesser reasons  
AT: doesnt gotta be life or death  
GA: Well, thanks, but it IS life or death.  
GA: There's a meteor coming.  
GA: And Shiro's already in and if I don't get in too he'll be stranded.  
AT: i shoulda known  
AT: its always about shiro :/  
GA: Lance please hurry.  
GA: I don't have time for this.  
GA: I'm already picking up the meteor on radar.  
AT: i literally have no idea what youre talking about but fine, whatever  
AT: i installed it like three days ago bc i was gonna play with pidge  
AT: but we didnt get around to it  
GA: I don't care!!  
GA: Just hurry!!!  
AT: jesus christ mr bossy pants  
AT: launching it now  
AT: you owe me, though  
GA: Fine, whatever.  
AT: okay, connected!  
AT: haha hey i can see you  
GA: Yeah that happens.  
AT: i can mess with your stuff??? lmao  
AT: wait  
AT: my god dude you live in a shack  
GA: Yeah.  
AT: i mean i knew you were out in the middle of nowhere but like  
AT: this is genuinely a shack  
AT: hey whats under this weird sheet?  
  
GA: Can you just deploy everything, please?  
GA: And quickly.  
GA: My wifi/power are not very reliable.  
AT: yeah yeah whatever, on it  
AT: not that theres ROOM for anything  
AT: the alchemiter is wider than your shack i swear  
AT: definitely taller  
AT: the cruxtruder is going outside too  
GA: That's fine.  
AT: and the totem lathe is  
AT: um  
AT: oops  
GA: Was that my couch?  
  
GA: I know my "shack" is small but can you try not to wreck it completely? Please?  
AT: sorry!!  
GA: If you're gonna toss my furniture, the table can go, just bring the couch back.  
GA: I need somewhere to sleep and I'd rather it not be the table.  
AT: what, the piece of plywood on a stack of cinderblocks?? that table???  
GA: Yes.  
  
AT: alrighty, done  
AT: does shiro know you live like this???  
GA: Not really.  
AT: ok cause i was gonna say  
AT: i cant imagine hed let this stand  
AT: youre like... a hobo  
AT: a vagrant  
AT: this is pathetic  
AT: not even in a lame way, like in an i-actually-feel-sorry-for-you way  
  
AT: like, you have a job right?  
AT: you cant even afford a real table?  
AT: or at least like, wood and nails?  
AT: give your piece of plywood legs?  
AT: how often do you stub your toes on those cinderblocks i gotta know  
AT: fuckin ow  
groundedAviator [GA] is offline!  
AT: keith??  
AT: the screen went black??  
AT: keith????????


	7. > Lance: Panic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  ~~ngl i thought this segment had... a lot more illustrations than it does oops. i couldve gotten this up sooner orz...~~ NOW WITH ADDITIONAL ART BY [LITO-ART](https://lito-art.tumblr.com/) check out that gif. fantastic.

amorousTailor [AT] began pestering thanatoidAstronaut [TA]  
AT: shiro  
AT: what exactly did you have to do to start the game  
AT: or "get in" or whatever  
TA: Opened the cruxtruder, used the cruxite it gave me and the punch card with the totem lathe, brought the totem to the alchemiter, and launched the rocket that that produced and landed it before the cruxtruder's timer ran out, in short.  
TA: Keith should be able to figure it out, though.  
TA: Are you having trouble?  
AT: um  
AT: his wifi cut out  
AT: or something  
TA: Oh.  
AT: i wanted to make sure i gave him everything he needed at least  
AT: and i did put all the stuff you said in/near his house so he can probably manage on his own...?  
AT: aw fuck now im really worried :(  
TA: Did you help him open his cruxtruder?  
TA: Mine only opened when he dropped my Einstein bust on it by accident.  
AT: ...i think i saw it open  
AT: i dropped a cinderblock on it  
TA: That would probably do it.  
TA: He's still offline.  
AT: i know :(  
TA: It doesn't usually take him long to get it back up and running.  
TA: But he's probably prioritizing getting in the game.  
  
AT: is it really as dangerous as he said???  
TA: Yes.  
AT: fuuuck  
AT: and then i have to get in after??  
TA: I don't know for sure.  
TA: But you're already involved and I'd rather you join us, just in case.  
AT: do i gotta??  
AT: i mean once youre in youre in right  
TA: I don't know all the details yet, and my sprite/guide isn't very helpful.  
TA: But building seems to be an important part of the game, and you're the one that has access to those controls for his house.  
AT: oh :/  
AT: gnrgrbrgh its been like five minutes  
AT: has he like, magically showed up there yet  
TA: Apparently I have this whole planet to myself.  
TA: He'll get his own.  
AT: ...wild  
AT: okay  
AT: um  
AT: any other useful tips n tricks?  
AT: so im not just sitting here staring at a black screen??  
TA: Well, I'm no longer connected to the power grid, but I still have electricity (and WiFi, obviously).  
TA: So when Keith makes it in he should be online again, too.  
AT: how is wifi connecting us when youre on another planet anyway  
TA: How were you able to look into Keith's house without any cameras?  
TA: I don't think this game follows the rules, if you catch my drift.  
AT: wow  
AT: kinda feeling like were in over our heads here  
TA: I know what you mean.  
TA: Keith does... have a house, right?  
TA: He's said he does, but judging by how often he has electrical issues, I have my doubts.  
TA: I didn't want to press him on it.  
AT: hahaha nope im not a snitch  
AT: not telling  
TA: Lance...  
AT: thats your guyss business and im not getting involved  
AT: nope  
AT: HES ONLINE  
AT: BYE  
amorousTailor [AT] ceased pestering thanatoidAstronaut [TA]  
TA: Lance!  
TA: At least let me know if he's all right. :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do you like drawing?? do you like money?? DO YOU LIKE DRAWING FOR MONEY?? im down to commission ppl to illustrate a chapter now and then so hmu :)


	8. Land of...

  
amorousTailor [AT] began pestering groundedAviator [GA]  
AT: i take back everything i said earlier  
AT: holy shit  
AT: are you okay  
AT: where are you i cant find you  
AT: you went offline and ive been freaking out  
AT: keith answer me  
AT: tell me youre not dead  
AT: oh there you are  
AT: keith?? are you okay tho??????  
AT: earth to keith, come in keith  
GA: I'm okay.  
  
GA: Thank you, Lance.  
AT: yeah dude  
AT: anytime  
AT: ...fuck its my turn isnt it  
GA: Pidge should be out of class by now.  
GA: Good luck.  
groundedAviator [GA] ceased pestering amorousTailor [AT]

groundedAviator [GA] began pestering thanatoidAstronaut [TA]  
GA: I'm in.  
TA: Good.  
TA: No problems?  
GA: Other than losing power, no.  
TA: Did you prototype your sprite?  
GA: Did I what?  
TA: Throw something at your glowy thing.  
GA: Oh.  
GA: Yeah, a lizard. Why?  
TA: It might be important.  
TA: I need to double-check that though.  
GA: Okay.  
GA: I'm going to explore and everything, but keep me updated.  
TA: You too.  
TA: I'm glad you're safe.  
GA: I'm not sure this game really counts as safe.  
GA: But thanks.  
groundedAviator [GA] ceased pestering thanatoidAstronaut [TA]

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do u like my wobbly totem lathe lmao :'D
> 
> still down to commission ppl, hmu


	9. > Shiro: Alchemize

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shit lets be santa
> 
> there was a time i thought id be posting this on christmas lollll

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> youre so boring shiro
> 
> yeah i know this is next to nothing but tomorrow ill post the next chapter feat our FIRST GUEST ARTIST which i am very excited about :D i also went back and updated the land pics to be a little nicer (also with color!). so theres that. :)


	10. > Lance: Connect with Pidge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TODAYS ART COURTESY OF VIV [@viraseii](http://viraseii.tumblr.com/) its great and i didnt have to do it myself :')

amorousTailor [AT] began pestering causticTechnocrat [CT]  
AT: hey remember that game you sent me that we havent played yet  
CT: ye  
AT: well its time to play  
AT: also, were all fucked (:  
CT: goody  
CT: establishing connection  
AT: please dont destroy my apartment pidge  
AT: im just asking in advance  
CT: okay?  
CT: connection established  
CT: oh i get it  
CT: oh my god lance  
CT: how do you have so much junk  
AT: listen at least ive got enough floor space for this stuff  
AT: in theory  
  
AT: have you seen keiths shack???  
CT: no  
AT: well its tiny  
AT: the whole thing is like the size of my kitchen  
AT: and as you can see i have a tiny ass kitchen  
AT: can you imagine cramming the cruxtruder and totem lathe and punch designix and the fucking ALCHEMITER all into there  
CT: i can imagine it and its hilarious  
CT: but not especially efficient, no  
AT: yeah  
AT: i put most of it outside  
AT: anyway can you drop the cruxtruder in like, the living room  
AT: and then drop something heavy on it  
AT: you can toss the couch just hurry up i gotta know how much time we have  
CT: k done  
CT: rip couch  
AT: whatd you do with it  
CT: dropped it on the cruxtruder  
CT: then tossed it  
CT: just like you said :)  
  
AT: ...yeah thats on me  
AT: just dont get rid of anything important  
AT: like, leave my bedroom intact please  
CT: yeah alright  
CT: im gonna put the punch designix in front of your window though  
AT: i can live with that  
CT: you guys have figured this part out by now right?  
AT: i mean i didnt see keith do it bc he was offline and shiro def gave me the short version but  
AT: yes  
CT: i am absolutely filled with confidence  
AT: hey man you just gotta get me the stuff  
AT: then its up to me  
AT: and then its your turn to run around while someone messes with your junk  
CT: okay your pickup lines are always awful but that one was especially bad lance  
AT: okay one that WASNT a line  
AT: and two, HEY  
CT: dont deny it  
CT: you know its true  
AT: sssshut  
CT: okay heres a punch card  
CT: thats the last thing  
CT: go forth and game  
CT: i will be watching B)  
AT: creep  
AT: okay

thanatoidAstronaut [TA] began pestering causticTechnocrat [CT]  
TA: Hey Pidge. I assume you're Lance's server player?  
CT: yup  
TA: I forgot to mention to him that his sprite needs to be prototyped before he enters the game.  
TA: By which I mean you or him needs to throw something at the floating orb.  
TA: Keith and I both did anyway but it's better to know, I think.  
TA: And it can be prototyped twice, but it seems to affect the enemies here, so it's probably better to save the second for after he's in.  
CT: duly noted  
CT: how do you know this stuff?  
TA: The sprite functions as a game guide, if a kind of an annoying and obfuscating one.  
CT: so whatd you prototype yours with  
TA: Not important.  
TA: Make sure Lance gets in safely, okay?  
thanatoidAstronaut [TA] ceased pestering causticTechnocrat [CT]  
CT: YOU CAN RUN BUT YOU CANT HIDE SHIRO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chap is also illustrated by viv and its gonna be RAD so stay tuned :')


	11. Land of...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> art ONCE AGAIN by [@viraseii](http://viraseii.tumblr.com/) yeet

CT: how ya doin  
CT: shiro says throw something at your sprite  
CT: aka orb  
AT: cool okay  
  
CT: nice  
CT: but seriously how ya doin  
AT: as you can see, i have five minutes to fly a remote control plane through a bunch of floating rings  
AT: i got this  
AT: you know why they used to call me the tailor in flight school?  
CT: bc you thread the needle, we know  
AT: because of how i used to thread the nHEY  
AT: pidge :/  
CT: you say it literally all the time dude  
CT: hurry up though  
AT: ughhhhh  
  
  
CT: lance....  
AT: i can do it!  
CT: slow and steady dude  
AT: were in a hurry!  
CT: and rushing is just fucking you over  
CT: seriously, slow down  
CT: be safe :(  
AT: aw geez  
AT: lay it on thick why dontcha  
AT: fine  
  
  
AT: DID IT!  
CT: thank god  
CT: you had about 15 seconds to spare  
AT: shit  
AT: fuck  
AT: i wish you hadnt told me that, fuck, pidge  
CT: you made it and thats whats important  
AT: i guess  
AT: i think i hear the ocean???  
  
AT: oh shit it is  
AT: nice  
AT: not digging the smell tho, brb while i head back inside  
CT: k  
CT: hows keith doing  
AT: back  
AT: uhhh fine looks like  
AT: running around in his lil dome

  
amorousTailor [AT] began pestering groundedAviator [GA]  
AT: im in  
AT: ...whatd you add to your sprite?  
GA: My dad's skull.  
AT: wtf  
GA: Gotta go.  
groundedAviator [GA] ceased pestering amorousTailor [AT]  
AT: wtfff

AT: yeah hes  
AT: physically fine, for sure  
AT: anyway go bother hunk, you gotta get in the game too  
CT: shiro says you can chuck something else into your sprite, by the way  
AT: yeah keiths sprite is also his dead dad now i guess  
AT: come to think of it  
AT: i have my grandpas ashes  
AT: maybe ill toss those in and see what happens  
CT: why do you have your grandfathers ashes???  
AT: mom was hiding them from her brother  
AT: its a very long and dramatic story  
AT: get going, pidgey, you dont have all day  
CT: yeah yeah, dont die out there lance  
AT: same to you :3  
amorousTailor [AT] ceased pestering causticTechnocrat [CT]  
CT: dont make that face at me :/  
CT: ass


	12. > Keith: Alchemize

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> by the WAY if you havent seen, [chapter 7](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12968208/chapters/30222519) now has a shiny gif courtesy of lito!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> keith "all i need is a communication device and a backup knife" kogane
> 
> i dont know why i decided to do alchemy scenes, i have no imagination :') also im gonna go back and rename the chapters to be homestuck style because.... wtf was i thinking (i wasnt).


	13. > Shiro: Talk to sprite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> waddup yall im at game jam

  
SHIRO: Do I really have to go down there?  
SLAVSPRITE: According to the game, yes. You won't get very far if you don't get anywhere at all!  
SLAVSPRITE: Personally, though, I wouldn't.  
SHIRO: Why not?  
SLAVSPRITE: Who knows what's out there! It could be dangerous!  
SHIRO: Don't you know what's out there?  
SLAVSPRITE: Only in this reality! And I know that in 78.4% of realities there is a 98.92% chance that if you go out there unprepared you'll die! Permanently!  
SHIRO: ...  
SHIRO: I am prepared?  
SHIRO: We just spent half an hour preparing?  
SLAVSPRITE: In THIS reality, yes!  
SLAVSPRITE: But in others--  
SHIRO: Can we just focus on this one, please?  
SHIRO: I don't even know what I'm supposed to be doing.  
SHIRO: There's just a lot of nothing out there.  
SLAVSPRITE: Not nothing! Just space!  
SHIRO: ...What's the difference?  
SLAVSPRITE: There's a very big difference, in fact!  
SLAVSPRITE: ...  
SHIRO: ...  
SHIRO: And that is?  
SLAVSPRITE: Ah! There's a 47.681% chance that if I tell you now, we'll all perish!  



	14. > Pidge: Connect with Hunk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haaaa boy im busy as shit yall soz

causticTechnocrat [CT] began pestering gearboxGourmet [GG]  
CT: hunk  
CT: its time  
GG: i always knew this day would come.  
GG: how many bodies, and do you have a hiding place yet?  
CT: ................i didnt murder anyone  
CT: but its good to know you wouldnt turn me in i guess  
GG: what kind of friend would i be if i wasn't down to hide some bodies?  
CT: a piss poor one obviously  
GG: exactly :)  
CT: okay but seriously, its that game i sent you  
GG: right now? i just woke up. :(  
CT: yyyyeah its kinda important  
GG: if you say so!  
GG: i downloaded it already.  
CT: good bc we kinda have to hurry  
CT: for reasons  
GG: ...  
CT: everyone else has gotten started already  
GG: oh okay.  
GG: connecting...  
CT: heres what were gonna do  
CT: im gonna tell you where to put things  
CT: and if theres furniture in the way just move it okay  
CT: no fussing about it, im not attached to my dining room table  
GG: okay???  
GG: i'm gonna assume that will make sense when the game starts up!  
CT: yeah it will  
CT: and connected  
GG: ohhh.  
CT: click on the phernalia registry  
GG: found it.  
GG: you want this stuff in your house?  
GG: what about your parents?  
CT: theyre out rn dont worry about it  
GG: ...  
CT: seriously its fine  
GG: if you say so!  
GG: i'm ready, lay it on me.  
CT: alchemiter in the foyer  
GG: check!  
CT: cruxtruder in the living room  
GG: check!  
CT: totem lathe in the dining room  
GG: check!  
CT: punch card right in front of me, please  
  
GG: check!  
CT: hell yeah  
CT: okay go drop something heavy on the cruxtruder  
GG: on it!  
GG: okay, now what?  
CT: now you watch me so you know what to do when its your turn  
GG: okay.  
GG: 8)  
CT: yeah just like that  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hunk ur not watching 8|


	15. Land of...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> land art by [viv!!!](http://viraseii.tumblr.com/%22)

GG: hey um, Pidge?  
CT: yeah?  
GG: there are meteors raining down from the sky?  
CT: oh  
CT: yeah that can happen  
CT: dont worry about it  
GG: see, you can say "don't worry about it," but, like,  
GG: there are meteors raining from the sky and that's kind of inherently worrying. :(  
CT: well as soon as im done its your turn  
CT: and once youre in you wont have to worry about meteors  
GG: that doesn't really make me feel any better. :(  
CT: just gimme like two minutes  
  
CT: wow this is bullshit  
CT: hey how much time is left on the cruxtruder  
GG: 5:02  
CT: hm :/  
  
GG: ???  
CT: its like a puzzle you have to solve to start the game  
CT: shiro had a bottle rocket he had to land, lance had a little toy plane he had to fly through hoops  
CT: dunno what keith had but you get the idea  
GG: mmmmyeah those things seem fitting for each of them, but what does a plant have to do with you?  
CT: shrug  
CT: its blooming hang on  
  
  
  
CT: im in!  
GG: aww cute!! :3  
CT: ignoring that  
CT: i bet that was the smoothest start to this game anyones ever had  
GG: we're the best team. :D  
CT: damn straight  
CT: now go bother shiro to get you in  
CT: youre the last one  
GG: oh no, i am, aren't i? D:  
CT: yep  
CT: good luck  
causticTechnocrat [CT] ceased pestering gearboxGourmet [GG]  
GG: wh  
GG: hey!  
GG: Piiiiidge :(((((


	16. > Lance: Alchemize

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its rapidly becoming clear i have no energy for alchemy sessions lol. unless yall give me suggestions, i might just skip hunks (pidges is getting circumvented by plot things anyway iirc). sorry hunk...

  


amorousTailor [AT] began pestering groundedAviator [GA]  
AT: yo what kinda cool shit did you alchemize  
GA: What?  
AT: i mean youve gotta have murdered enough imps to have at least a little grist to spare right  
AT: wait lol im your server player i can just look  
AT: brb  
GA: ???  
AT: yeah dude you have plenty of grist  
AT: so what kinda sweet loot did you make  
AT: i dont see any of it :/  
GA: I made... a knife?  
AT: lame, but okay  
AT: whats it do  
GA: Cuts things, I hope.  
AT: i  
AT: aksjdjdl  
AT: wAS THAT A JOKE HOLY SH  
GA: It's a knife, Lance, I don't know what you were expecting.  
AT: hold on hold on im still reeling from the discovery that you have a sense of humor  
GA: Lance.  
AT: ...  
AT: ...  
GA: LANCE.  
AT: ...  
AT: okay im good  
AT: so what did you combine it with  
AT: cause i merged a rifle with those stick on glowy plastic stars and its the coolest shit  
AT: its like a laser rifle and it GLOWS IN THE DARK  
GA: I don't know what you're talking about?  
AT: right i forgot you live under a rock  
AT: theyre just little plastic stars dude, and they glow in the dark. you stick em to your ceiling and stuff  
GA: No, I know what those are.  
GA: But how did you combine them with a gun to make a laser gun??  
AT: with the alchemiter?  
AT: did you not find the thingy in your client software that gives you punch card codes for anything you can find a picture of  
GA: I did, that's how I made my knife.  
AT: ...did you not try combining codes  
AT: like, double-punching a card  
GA: No?  
AT: ...oh my god.  
AT: HAHAHAHA YES  
AT: I FIGURED SOMETHING OUT BEFORE YOU  
AT: YESSSSSSSSSS  
GA: Is... this really that big of a deal?  
AT: ABSOLUTELY  
AT: ITS PROOF IM BETTER THAN YOU!!!!  
GA: I doubt that.  
AT: CANT DISPUTE THE EVIDENCE BABY  
AT: YEET  
amorousTailor [AT] ceased pestering groundedAviator [GA]  
GA: The fuck is "yeet"?  
GA: Lance...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and thats how they alchemize without captchalogue cards and fetch modii!!! this was clearly the plan all along. ;)


	17. Land of...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was snowed in today so... this was gonna be two chapters, but you get the whole thing instead :')
> 
> warning for (temporary) animal death :o

gearboxGourmet [GG] began pestering thanatoidAstronaut [TA]  
GG: Shiro!  
GG: help!!!!  
TA: Hunk? Are you okay??  
GG: there are meteors everywhere. D:  
GG: and i guess you're supposed to get me into this game with the rest of you??  
GG: please hurry!! :((((((  
TA: All right!  
TA: Breathe, Hunk.  
TA: We can do this.  
TA: You have time, I promise.  
GG: are you SURE??  
TA: Yes.  
TA: Let me set up the connection and we can find out how much.  
GG: i'm already running the game, i just got Pidge in. :o  
GG: i think the cruxtruder will fit in the living room...  
TA: See, you already know what to do. :)  
TA: Okay, connection established. I'll start deploying everything.  
  
  
TA: Your cruxtruder is open! Looks like you've still got about 15 minutes, which is plenty.  
GG: Shirooooo :(  
GG: you killed Mr. Wiggles. :((((  
TA: Oh.  
TA: Sorry!! :(  
TA: You named your pet turtle Mr. Wiggles?  
GG: his wiggles were his best quality. :(  
TA: Why don't you prototype your sprite with him?  
TA: It'll bring him back to life.  
TA: Kind of.  
GG: kind of.  
TA: Well, you'll be able to talk to him, and I don't think that's normal for turtles.  
TA: But we need to get things moving here anyway, and prototyping your sprite is a good start.  
GG: okay...  
  
TA: You know what to do, right?  
TA: I assume you saw Pidge do it.  
GG: yeah, but...  
TA: But?  
GG: but keep talking anyway? all these meteors are freaking me out. :(  
TA: I can do that!  
TA: Here's your punch card.  
TA: The totem lathe is in the hallway. I'll grab the cruxite for you.  
GG: thanks. :'o  
GG: and done.  
TA: Great! Go ahead and bring that to the alchemiter. It's at the top of the stairs.  
GG: okay!  
  
GG: aaaand it gave me a pile of wood and string. D:  
GG: what am i supposed to do with this???  
TA: Build something, maybe?  
TA: What do you think you can make with those materials?  
GG: hmm...  
GG: suspension bridge?  
TA: Go for it. :)  
GG: i'm afraid to ask, but... how much time do i have left?  
TA: Just about five minutes.  
GG: :o  
TA: You've got this, Hunk.  
GG: nnn D:  
TA: I promise! You can do it.  
GG: ok...  
  
  
GG: done! :D  
TA: You're in!  
GG: i'm in!!  
GG: thanks, Shiro. :)  
TA: Of course!  
TA: Be careful exploring out there, okay?  
TA: I have to go make sure the imps don't take over the rest of my house, but I'll come back and build when I can.  
TA: Just let me know if you need anything!  
thanatoidAstronaut [TA] ceased pestering gearboxGourmet [GG]  
GG: okay!  
GG: darn it, why do you guys keep doing this? :(


	18. > Sam: Look around

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys did u know grad school is,, hard


	19. > Pidge: Alchemize?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jk no alchemy here :^)
> 
> this is one of the scenes i posted on my artblog before i started posting here so there are going to be like two of you who recognize it lmao

causticTechnocrat [CT] began pestering groundedAviator [GA]  
CT: keith what did shiro prototype his sprite with  
GA: Four ferrets and an Einstein bust. :)  
CT: lmaooooooooo oh my god  
CT: YES  
CT: i have to go make fun of him immediately  
GA: Godspeed.  
causticTechnocrat [CT] ceased pestering groundedAviator [GA]

  


causticTechnocrat [CT] began pestering thanatoidAstronaut [TA]  
CT: everyone in yet?  
TA: Yes, Hunk just entered.  
TA: How are you doing?  
CT: fine  
CT: but more importantly, i just heard about your sprite  
CT: four ferrets and an einstein bust? seriously??  
TA: It wasn't my best moment, I'll admit. :/  
TA: He's very smart but very, very annoying.  
TA: What about you?  
TA: Did you t  
TA: I mean  
TA: What did you prototype yours with?  
CT: very subtle, shiro  
CT: only an astronaut figurine so far, so if you see any imps running around with space helmets on, that was me  
TA: And?  
CT: and ive got my locket  
CT: but i havent tried it yet  
  
TA: Pidge...  
CT: i know keith and lance had no trouble bringing back their dead relatives  
CT: but this is different shiro  
CT: hes not my ancestor  
CT: hes my brother  
CT: and i like to think hes somewhere better  
CT: i dont want to drag him away from that  
CT: but i miss him  
CT: really badly  
CT: really, really badly  
TA: I know.  
TA: I miss him, too.  
CT: i dont know if i can do this, shiro  
TA: It's up to you.  
TA: I believe in you, Katie.  
CT: normally id scoff but  
CT: thanks  
CT: ill tell you how it goes  
TA: Take care.  
causticTechnocrat [CT] ceased pestering thanatoidAstronaut [TA]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chap will be up relatively soon, theres a LOT of pics but theyre mostly done (i was going to post it all in one go but pacing is better split up)


	20. > Pidge: Message Shiro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i lied last chapter, i split this whole thing up further ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ ALSO I MEANT TO POST THIS YESTERDAY BUT IM SICK AND WAS MENTALLY INCAPABLE OF ANYTHING BUT BINGING BNHA SO, SORRY, ill post the rest of this bit more punctually! poke me if i dont!! its all ready to go i just wanna give ppl a chance to see this and react lmao

  
causticTechnocrat [CT] began pestering thanatoidAstronaut [TA]  
CT: it didnt work  
TA: You tried it?  
CT: it just spat the locket back out  
CT: maybe a lock of hair isnt enough  
CT: or  
CT: somthign  
CT: but hes nto here  
CT: hes ttill goone  
TA: Katie, I'm coming over. Sit tight.  
CT: hhow  
TA: I'll find a way.


	21. > Shiro: Comfort Pidge

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> or not


	22. > Hunk: Get help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did i forget to update again? yes

  
gearboxGourmet [GG] began pestering groundedAviator [GA]  
GG: uhhh Keith can you get yourself to Pidge's land asap?  
GG: she and Shiro are having some kind of mutual breakdown rn.  
GA: How?  
GG: i don't know!! Shiro got there so there must be a way.  
GG: those glowy spirograph portal things, maybe.  
GA: The gates?  
GG: i don't know what they're called, i just got here.  
GG: just hurry! :(  
gearboxGourmet [GG] ceased pestering groundedAviator [GA]

  



	23. Days in the past, but not many...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A young woman claims her inheritance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ i know its been like a month and im sorr y

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah so next chapter doesnt need illustration iirc but... after that i will hit important plot things that i. have not totally figured out, and im like in the middle of a bunch of bangs and zines and stuff which are,, more pressing so....... it might be a while again _sorry_
> 
> anyway i dont know why im still pretending theres any chance this fic wont have klance so im gonna. do the taggy thing,


	24. > Hunk: Tell Lance what happened

gearboxGourmet [GG] began pestering amorousTailor [AT]  
GG: hey Lance!  
GG: how's it going?  
AT: my land is shitty  
AT: it SMELLS :(  
GG: what is it?  
AT: land of pearls and gliders  
AT: which sounds GREAT but it smells like low tide and pollution and stuff and its bad  
AT: im kinda pissed about the gliders too  
AT: thats not real flying >:(  
AT: wait did you get in yet???  
GG: yes, i'm in!  
GG: we're all in.  
AT: oh good  
AT: i mean i guess its good  
AT: this game is fucked but its better than getting crushed by a meteor  
GG: very true.  
AT: but yeah my land sucks :/  
GG: it could be worse. :o  
AT: TRUE did you hear what shiro's is?  
AT: darkness and frogs  
AT: like WTF is that  
AT: there arent even any frogs!!  
AT: not that he could see them if there were  
GG: that doesn't sound that bad!  
AT: i guess not.  
AT: i think keith won the shit land lottery though  
AT: he got the land of geiger counters and terraforming??  
AT: like, he cant go most places without an oxygen tank at least  
AT: and then the whole place is mildly radioactive  
AT: hes gonna fuckin die out there  
AT: the only good thing about that place is that the acronym is ALMOST longcat  
AT: or lolcat  
AT: either way  
GG: priorities, Lance!!  
AT: yeah sorry  
GG: but you're right, that's shitty.  
AT: right???  
AT: whats yours??  
GG: land of drought and drains.  
GG: my quest is pretty straightforward though!  
GG: i guess i just have to fix the drought.  
AT: oh, right, a planet wide drought  
AT: and you just gotta fix it  
AT: no big  
GG: well i wouldn't know what to do if i had frogs like Shiro does.  
AT: fair enough  
GG: what's yours?  
AT: cleaning up all the pollution i guess??  
AT: grandpa wont tell me clearly :/  
GG: ...you really resurrected your grandpa...  
AT: yeah  
AT: hes chill about it though  
AT: also about being part shark  
GG: i am REALLY glad i didn't have any dead relatives lying around.  
GG: just Mr. Wiggles. :(  
AT: aww mr wiggles  
AT: is he a good sprite  
GG: he's the best sprite.  
AT: good :3  
GG: actually, speaking of sprites,  
GG: which is kind of what i was trying to message you about in the first place,  
GG: don't talk about them around Pidge for a while maybe.  
AT: ...oh no  
AT: matt?  
GG: she tried.  
GG: but all she had was her locket, and...  
GG: yeah, it didn't work.  
AT: aw, fuck.  
AT: is she okay??  
AT: should i go over there??  
GG: Shiro and Keith are already there and Shiro is kinda breaking down too, so, it might be too much.  
GG: maybe later.  
AT: ok :(  
GG: this game really likes to hit where it hurts, huh?  
AT: no kidding  
AT: ...alright so maybe my land isnt that shitty  
GG: yeah. :/  
AT: oh shit  
AT: imps, bbl  
GG: ok.  
amorousTailor [AT] ceased pestering gearboxGourmet [GG]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah i still havent figured out the important plot stuff happening next chapter,,


	25. > Keith: Remember the letter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hhhhhhhhhhhh

groundedAviator [GA] began pestering amorousTailor [AT]  
GA: What was the first thing you prototyped, again?  
AT: for my sprite? a baby shark  
AT: why?  
GA: And Shiro prototyped a bunch of stuffed ferrets.  
GA: And Hunk did a turtle, and Pidge an astronaut toy.  
GA: And I did a lizard.  
AT: yeah??  
GA: And none of us prototyped a second thing until after we got in the game.  
AT: yeah?????  
AT: whats up dude  
GA: So why are there imps with flower petals?  
AT: uhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
AT: i dunno, maybe its a glitch or something  
AT: maybe they literally grow outta the ground and some of them flower  
AT: hell if i know  
AT: why?????  
GA: Never mind.  
groundedAviator [GA] ceased pestering amorousTailor [AT]  
AT: ooookay then

Dear groundedAviator,  
Someday you will play a game; I cannot tell you as much as I would like, but suffice it to say it is more important than you can imagine now. I fear if I say more this letter will be lost to the whims of fate.  
Before the game begins, I suggest you reach out to the other players: thanatoidAstronaut, amorousTailor, gearboxGourmet, and causticTechnocrat. Though ostensibly we are all playing this game together, I have found myself separate from the rest of you--I can only hope that, if you are able to contact each other beforehand, you will not be separated further. This game is not meant to be played alone.  
That is not to say, of course, that you should not play at all; in fact, it is very important that you do. It may be dangerous, but the reward is great--you must not back down from any challenge. A great deal rests on your shoulders (small as they are, as I write this), and time is on your side.  
Good luck, and may we meet in the next universe.  
Sincerely,  
Allura

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me elbowing yall: hey hey did you see what she said there. hey. she knows his aspect did you notice. hey ;)


	26. > Shiro: End up in Hunk's land somehow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> u couldnt pay me to draw another alchemy session but, jsyk, hunks gun is a machine gun + bismuth and its called Square Up. :D


	27. > Keith: Check in with Pidge

  
groundedAviator [GA] began pestering causticTechnocrat [CT]  
GA: How are you doing?  
CT: better  
CT: wish i hadnt thrown that stupid magic 8 ball at the sprite though  
CT: its making things unnecessarily difficult  
GA: haha  
CT: >:(  
GA: Sorry.  
GA: Does it make you feel any better knowing I turned my dad into a lizard?  
CT: .......  
CT: a little  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> half these pics were done before i started posting at all lmao
> 
> see yall again soon (i hope)


	28. Elsewhere, previously...




	29. > Shiro: Check in with Keith

thanatoidAstronaut [TA] began pestering groundedAviator [GA]  
TA: Is Pidge doing better now?  
GA: Yeah.  
GA: Are you?  
TA: Yes.  
TA: I just... wish it had worked.  
GA: I know.  
GA: Me too.  
TA: Can we talk about something else?  
GA: We can talk about how you prototyped your sprite with a bunch of ferrets.  
TA: Not that, either.  
GA: Ferrets, though!  
TA: Unlike some people, I didn't have a dead relative just lying around.  
TA: No ashes or... whatever you used.  
GA: A skull.  
TA: ...What?  
GA: I used his skull.  
TA: I  
TA: Keith  
TA: KEITH  
TA: Why on EARTH did you have your father's skull???  
TA: Tell me you didn't just have it lying around.  
TA: Tell me you had to dig it up first, at least.  
TA: I'm begging you.  
GA: He wanted a sky burial...  
GA: It was on a shelf? It's not like I was using it as a paperweight or something.  
TA: Are the rest of his bones on a shelf too???  
GA: No, I only kept his skull.  
GA: I let the birds have the rest.  
TA: ...........  
  
  
gearboxGourmet [GG] began pestering groundedAviator [GA]  
GG: Shiro is hysterical, what did you do???  
GA: Uh.  
GA: You don't want to know, probably.  
GG: .............okay...  
gearboxGourmet [GG] ceased pestering groundedAviator [GA]


	30. > Pidge: Get some information

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow happy 30th chapter. well get somewhere eventually...

PIDGE: so we all have individual goals, but theres an overall goal too?  
ASTROSPRITE: It is decidedly so.  
PIDGE: and im guessing you cant just tell me straight out what that is  
ASTROSPRITE: Concentrate and ask again.  
PIDGE: wait, you can?  
ASTROSPRITE: Ask again later.  
PIDGE: ughhhh  
PIDGE: okay, whatever. what about earth?  
ASTROSPRITE: Outlook not so good.  
PIDGE: so the meteors werent just for us? they destroyed everything?  
ASTROSPRITE: It is certain.  
PIDGE: well  
PIDGE: i guess we arent here to save the world then  
ASTROSPRITE: My reply is no.  
PIDGE: but if earth is fucked, then...  
PIDGE: my parents?  
PIDGE: theyre... also...?  
ASTROSPRITE: Reply hazy, try again.  
PIDGE: what the fuck is that supposed to mean  
ASTROSPRITE: Reply hazy, try again.  
PIDGE: okay smartass  
PIDGE: are my parents okay?  
ASTROSPRITE: Outlook good.  
  
PIDGE: WHAT?  
PIDGE: wait, where are they??  
ASTROSPRITE: Concentrate and ask again.  
PIDGE: oh, fuck you  
PIDGE: are my parents on earth?  
ASTROSPRITE: Concentrate and ask again.  
PIDGE: that was a yes or no question!!  
PIDGE: what the fuck is your problem?!  
ASTROSPRITE: Reply hazy, try again.  
PIDGE: i hate you so much  
PIDGE: is dad on earth?  
ASTROSPRITE: My sources say no.  
PIDGE: so hes here  
ASTROSPRITE: Yes.  
PIDGE: and alive  
ASTROSPRITE: Yes.  
PIDGE: and safe?  
ASTROSPRITE: Cannot predict now.  
  
PIDGE: ...fair enough  
PIDGE: what about mom? is she on earth?  
ASTROSPRITE: As I see it, yes.


	31. > Pidge: Ask about Mom

PIDGE: what does that mean, "as i see it?"  
PIDGE: that wasnt a question, dont answer  
ASTROSPRITE: ...  
PIDGE: so shes on earth right now  
ASTROSPRITE: Don't count on it.  
PIDGE: you just said she IS on earth!  
ASTROSPRITE: Yes.  
PIDGE: but not right now?  
ASTROSPRITE: Yes.  
PIDGE: so right now, shes somewhere else  
ASTROSPRITE: Very doubtful.  
PIDGE: what the actual fuck  
PIDGE: how can she be on earth but not?  
ASTROSPRITE: Better not tell you now.  
PIDGE: im going to literally murder you  
  
  
PIDGE: wait  
PIDGE: shes not on earth NOW  
PIDGE: but she... will be?  
ASTROSPRITE: You may rely on it.  
PIDGE: but its not that shes somewhere else in the meantime  
PIDGE: its that she... time traveled?  
ASTROSPRITE: Signs point to yes.  
PIDGE: but HOW?  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmm i wonder :)


	32. Earlier...




	33. > Shiro: Discuss Keith's living conditions

amorousTailor [AT] began pestering groundedAviator [GA]  
AT: Keith...  
GA: Lance?  
AT: Oh, oops.  
amorousTailor [AT] ceased pestering groundedAviator [GA]

thanatoidAstronaut [TA] began pestering groundedAviator [GA]  
TA: Keith.  
GA: Shit.  
TA: You know what this is about.  
GA: You're on Lance's computer, aren't you?  
GA: Can't we do this later? I'm a little busy.  
TA: You live in a hovel!   
GA: It's not a hovel anymore, thanks.  
TA: Keith, you should have told me.  
TA: You could've come to live with me. At the very least I could've lent you some real furniture.  
GA: This is why I didn't tell you.  
TA: There was no reason for you to live like that! Just because you grew up that way doesn't mean you had to stay that way!  
GA: Question for you.  
TA: I'm not done yet.  
GA: I'm asking anyway. Why are you so offended by my living conditions? It's not your fault.  
GA: It's got nothing to do with you.  
TA: It does.  
TA: I did everything I could to give you a way out of there.  
GA: I stayed because I wanted to!   
GA: I had a job, you know. A pretty good one! I could buy anything I needed!  
GA: Yeah, I had trouble with the wifi sometimes, but that's to be expected out in the desert.  
GA: I was doing FINE, Shiro, even if it didn't live up to your... suburban ideals, or whatever.  
TA: You had to have been lonely, Keith.  
TA: Don't tell me you weren't.  
GA: I wasn't.  
GA: I had you guys.  
TA: ...  
TA: That's not the same.  
GA: It's enough.  
GA: And now we're all in the game anyway and it doesn't matter anymore.  
TA: Well, forgive me for being concerned!  
GA: You're forgiven.  
TA: Keith.  
GA: Shiro.  
TA: It's not a sign of weakness to ask for help.  
TA: No one would think less of you, least of all me.  
GA: How many times do I have to tell you?  
GA: I. Was. Fine.  
GA: Look, I appreciate everything you've done for me, but you don't have to protect me anymore. I can take care of myself now.  
TA: It's not about that.  
GA: Yes it is.  
GA: I know you, Shiro.  
GA: And I think you should try taking care of your own issues for once before you try to "fix" mine.  
groundedAviator [GA] ceased pestering thanatoidAstronaut [TA]  
TA: KEITH!

  
  


LANCE: uhhh... you okay?  
SHIRO: Oh!   
SHIRO: Hi, Lance.  
LANCE: ...hi.  
LANCE: ARE you okay?  
SHIRO: Fine.  
LANCE: ...  
LANCE: yeah, bullshit. whats up dude?  
SHIRO: Excuse me?  
LANCE: you are CLEARLY not okay right now. what happened?  
SHIRO: Lance, nothing happened.  
LANCE: right and thats why youre using your teacher voice  
  
LANCE: ohhhh okay, i see  
LANCE: you yelled at keith for living in a shack and now you feel like shit about it  
SHIRO: That's not what happened.  
LANCE: i bet im close tho  
SHIRO: ...  
LANCE: yep  
  
LANCE: cmere  
LANCE: heart to heart time, lets go  
SHIRO: .........  
  
LANCE: so you yelled at keith right  
SHIRO: If you're intending to use this against him...  
LANCE: no! come on dude  
LANCE: im not that much of an asshole even when keith is involved  
LANCE: besides im kinda inclined to think his living conditions are his business but i wanna hear your side of the story  
SHIRO: ...Okay.  
LANCE: so am i right or nah  
SHIRO: I wouldn't have called it yelling.  
SHIRO: I guess you're on the right track, though.  
LANCE: eyy, see?  
SHIRO: But that's not what I'm upset about.  
LANCE: no?  
SHIRO: He told me... he said I should take care of my own issues instead of worrying about him.  
SHIRO: Do I seem like I have issues, Lance?  
LANCE: well, yeah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COLD. man i wrote this ages ago hfhrhf
> 
> turtleneck lance is a complete coincidence ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	34. ==>

  
LANCE: i mean, no offense, but yeah   
LANCE: you have issues  
LANCE: this is obvious to anyone with eyes  
SHIRO: ...  
LANCE: its not, like, bad  
LANCE: i mean, its completely understandable  
LANCE: but you probably shouldnt be burying that shit  
SHIRO: So you agree with Keith.  
LANCE: shocking, i know  
LANCE: soak it in, shiro, it may never happen again  
LANCE: obviously i dont know the details of your guyss relationship though  
LANCE: so like i dunno about the worrying-about-him part  
LANCE: but you ARE always looking out for us and him especially--  
SHIRO: I care about all of you.  
LANCE: well yeah, were friends  
LANCE: and we care about you too  
LANCE: which is the whole point  
SHIRO: ...  
LANCE: so i mean, yeah, worry about keith if you want, but worry about yourself, too  
LANCE: and keith can take care of himself, anyway  
SHIRO: This isn't exactly the best setting for "worrying about myself," Lance.  
LANCE: so what? no time like the present  
LANCE: or do you want it to come back to bite you in the ass like when you went to pidges yesterday and had a breakdown?  
SHIRO: How did you even know about that?  
LANCE: a little bird told me ;)  
SHIRO: Pidge?  
LANCE: oh haha, no actually  
LANCE: metaphorical bird  
LANCE: thats not the point, dont change the subject  
LANCE: think about it, yeah?  
SHIRO: ...  
SHIRO: I will.  
LANCE: good! :3  
LANCE: so why are you in my house in the first place...?  
SHIRO: Oh, sorry.  
SHIRO: I went through a lot of gates trying to get to Pidge and I haven't found my way back yet, that's all.  
LANCE: hahaha  
LANCE: yeah theres no rhyme or reason to it is there  
SHIRO: There probably is, I just haven't figured it out yet.  
  
LANCE: whered you spend the night? pidges?  
SHIRO: Hunk's.   
LANCE: nice  
LANCE: i havent run into him yet  
LANCE: youre the first one ive seen, actually  
SHIRO: You're the last I've seen.  
LANCE: :C  
SHIRO: You'll see them soon enough. I have a feeling we'll be here a while.  
LANCE: yeah fair enough  
LANCE: wait wouldnt his second gate take you back to your place  
LANCE: thats how it works right  
SHIRO: I, uh. Got lost.  
LANCE: ...in your own land?  
SHIRO: Yeah.  
SHIRO: It's pitch black there, you can't blame me for getting a little turned around.  
LANCE: lol  
LANCE: i bet we can alchemize you a super powerful headlamp or something. wanna try?  
SHIRO: Sure.


	35. > Pidge: Look for Dad

  
PIDGE: dad??


	36. > ???: Offer help

  



	37. Previously...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi im in the middle of moving and im dead inside and out


	38. > Keith: End up in Hunk's land somehow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i finally unpacked my tabletttt

  
HUNK: oh, hey Keith!  
KEITH: ...Hey.  
HUNK: what's up?  
KEITH: Uh.  
KEITH: ...Do you know how to get to Lance's from here?  
HUNK: uhhh...  
HUNK: the fastest would be from your place, wouldn't it?  
HUNK: why?  
KEITH: Uh. No reason.  
HUNK: Keith, you're a really bad liar.  
KEITH: I... Okay. Shiro is there and I probably pissed him off, and I want to, uh. Fix. Things.  
HUNK: aww, you're so cute.  
HUNK: my second gate will take you to Shiro's land, and his will take you to yours.  
HUNK: and yours will take you to Lance's, obviously.  
HUNK: i dunno if any of the other gates go elsewhere? i haven't gotten that far yet.  
KEITH: Oh. Right, thanks.  
HUNK: how did you piss him off, anyway?  
KEITH: Um, I kind of told him to worry about his own issues instead of me?  
HUNK: ooh, yeah, that's a little harsh.  
HUNK: i mean, i figure taking care of us and especially you is how he copes?  
KEITH: That's not fixing anything.  
HUNK: well, no, but there's room for both, isn't there?  
HUNK: sometimes you can work on yourself, sometimes you just cope.  
HUNK: like, just because he might be projecting on you a little doesn't mean he should stop caring about you entirely. that would be super weird.  
HUNK: that's like half his personality.  
KEITH: It shouldn't be.  
HUNK: you knew him before the incident, right? Was he like that before?  
KEITH: ...Yeah, but--  
HUNK: so there. Shiro cares about people, it's just what he does.  
KEITH: It's been too much, lately. That's the point.  
KEITH: I can take care of myself.  
HUNK: i'm not saying you can't or that he doesn't need to work on his issues.  
HUNK: just like, find a balance, right? 'cause he's not gonna be able to just stop.  
KEITH: I... guess that makes sense.  
HUNK: of course it does.  
HUNK: also if he's with Lance then Lance is probably calming him down now, sooo give them some time, maybe.  
KEITH: Oh. Okay.  
KEITH: You want some help?  
HUNK: yeah. yeah, i'd appreciate that.


	39. > Pidge: Ask around

  
PIDGE: dad? DAD!!!  
  
causticTechnocrat [CT] began pestering thanatoidAstronaut [TA]  
CT: shiro, you didnt run into my dad when you came here, did you?  
TA: No?  
TA: Oh no, is he here?  
CT: my sprite seems to think so  
CT: hes fine at the moment, but id like to find him before that changes  
TA: I'll keep an eye out.  
TA: Do you want help searching your planet?  
CT: i might later  
CT: gonna try and get more info first  
TA: Good luck!  
TA: Message me if you need anything.  
CT: yeah yeah  
causticTechnocrat [CT] ceased pestering thanatoidAstronaut [TA]  
  
causticTechnocrat [CT] began pestering groundedAviator [GA]  
CT: keith, did you see my dad on your way here?  
GA: No. Should I have?  
CT: just checking. he might have entered the game with me by accident  
GA: Oh, shit.  
CT: yeah  
CT: keep an eye out?  
GA: Of course.  
GA: You need me to come over?  
CT: not right now  
CT: thanks though :)  
GA: Anytime.  
causticTechnocrat [CT] ceased pestering groundedAviator [GA]  
  
causticTechnocrat [CT] began pestering amorousTailor [AT]  
CT: lance, keep an eye out for my dad? he might be in the game with us  
AT: what??? how?????  
CT: i guess he was on the property when i came here, so he got dragged along with me?  
CT: and the situation with mom is... weird  
CT: just keep an eye out ok?  
AT: ofc!  
AT: are you okay btw??  
CT: yeah im ok  
CT: my sprite says hes safe for now so its not an emergency or anything  
AT: no i mean  
AT: i heard about your sprite  
AT: so... are you okay?  
CT: oh  
CT: yeah  
CT: im fine  
AT: okay  
AT: im here if you need anything tho  
CT: thanks lance  
causticTechnocrat [CT] ceased pestering amorousTailor [AT]  
  
causticTechnocrat [CT] began pestering gearboxGourmet [GG]  
CT: hey hunk can you keep an eye out for my dad?  
CT: especially next time you end up in my land, obviously  
GG: oh no, did he come too?  
CT: apparently  
GG: do you want me to come over and look?  
GG: there's a lot of imps in the way, but if you need me, i'll do it.  
CT: no thats okay  
CT: ill ask later if need be  
GG: okay!  
GG: good luck, Pidge!  
CT: thanks  
causticTechnocrat [CT] ceased pestering gearboxGourmet [GG]


	40. > Keith: Find Shiro

  
KEITH: Um.   
KEITH: Sorry.   
SHIRO: No, you were right.   
SHIRO: I do need to... work on myself.   
KEITH: ...Yeah.   
KEITH: I, uh. Appreciate it, though.   
KEITH: That you care.   
KEITH: And you don't have to like... stop.   
SHIRO: I couldn't if I tried, Keith.   
KEITH: But you'll let me look out for you, too?   
SHIRO: Of course.   



	41. Recently...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im running out of ways to title alluras chapters lmao

  
  
ALLURA: I think we may not be alone out here, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you didnt know, i always post each chapters art on [my artblog](http://artarete.tumblr.com/), so if you feel inclined to reblog you can go do that there


	42. > Be the Sacred Medic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY FOR THE ACCIDENTAL HIATUS life uh. happened. updates are gonna continue to be very slow until i graduate but im gonna _try really hard_ not to drag it out for like... months..... D:
> 
> also there is guest art happening like 2 chapters away... if i can get the next chap done tonight ill post it all.....

You are the Sacred Medic, and yesterday on a routine mission to one of the several planets orbiting Skaia, you found a man.

He doesn't seem to be one of the Princes. Too confused, ignorant of how he came here, but friendly enough. He's lucky he didn't get hurt by any of those nasty imps running around.

You offered to bring him somewhere safer.


	43. ==>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i got it done hhh
> 
> guest art next chap hell yeah

And now that you're both somewhere safer, you figure you ought to let someone know about this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why are there birds? why can they fly through the medium? why is this prospits primary method of communication?? who cares?????? bird


	44. > Lance: Pass the message on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUEST ART courtesy of [trashcoon/xenophobicloser](https://xenophobicloser.tumblr.com/post/178463909181/maternalcube)! thanks mdude

amorousTailor [AT] began pestering causticTechnocrat [CT]  
AT: hey pidge a little bird just told me your dad is somewhere called prospit??  
CT: ?????  
CT: who did?????  
AT: a bird  
AT: like an actual bird carrying a little note  
AT: like harry potter except not an owl  
AT: it didnt say any more than that tho  
AT: actually it didnt say it was your dad even, it was just like yo i found some guy  
AT: but everyone else is accounted for so like  
AT: process of elimination  
CT: thats  
CT: huh  
CT: its something  
CT: thanks lance  
AT: yeah no prob  
AT: hey unrelated but do you want a pet bird?  
CT: not really, no  
causticTechnocrat [CT] ceased pestering amorousTailor [AT]  
AT: FINE ill just send him home then :P  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aight see you,, next month,,,


	45. > Pidge: Message Dad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ive decided im going to go through what ive written (since this thing is... mostly written already) and minimize the amount of drawing as much as possible bc like....... its been a month and a half or something? and the pic for this chapter really wasnt necessary. i just wanna get this thing out to you guys and if that means less art, so be it.

Katie: dad, are you okay? where are you?  
Dad: I'm okay, Katie! A friendly chessman found me and brought me to a city called Prospit. I'm quite safe here! No need to worry. :)  
Katie: DAD!  
Katie: oh my gosh im so glad  
Katie: youre really sure youre safe? theres a lot of imps around  
Dad: Chessman seems to think so. I haven't seen any imps here, at least. You'd better be careful out there, too, kiddo.  
Dad: Speaking of, have you seen your mother?  
Katie: according to my sprite she somehow time traveled into earths future?  
Katie: which im pretty sure means shes okay...  
Katie: it was right about you, anyway  
Dad: I see. I suppose we'll have to trust this sprite of yours, then.  
Katie: for now...


	46. > Team: Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: im doing less pictures  
> also me: heres a chapter thats just a picture


	47. > Allura: Explore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy birthday t6p!! one whole entire goddamn year that ive been posting this thing and im only this far, what am i doing with my life, this thing is actually gonna last as long as homestuck jesus chri

  
crownedCenturion [CC] began pestering gearboxGourmet [GG]  
gearboxGourmet [GG] is offline!  
CC: Hello?  
CC: I suppose it's hopeless to think you'll see this.  
CC: It's been days and no one is here but me.  
CC: I suspect if you and the rest aren't here, it's... already too late.  
CC: Father doesn't seem so sure, but I saw the meteors.  
CC: I'm sorry it had to end in such a way.  
CC: And I'm sorry I couldn't do anything to save you.  
CC: ...  
CC: Sorry.  
crownedCenturion [CC] ceased pestering gearboxGourmet [GG]


	48. Years in the future, but not many...

...a conciliatory rover discovers he has company.

Human company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wonder who that could be...


	49. > Be the human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edit: definitely tell me if you cant see the images you guys :'o so far it seems like the only place i can host them w/o problems is discord, which is... not ideal. so if anyone has any suggestions, please let me know!

You'll have to be more specific. But you can't be any of them yet anyway, so don't even bother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	50. > Be the Conciliatory Rover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhhh happy chapter 50 guys
> 
> so. obviously im never gonna get through this thing if i keep drawing everything. and then some of you cant see all the pics anyway. so theres art here, and art next chap, and then the two after have commissioned art, and then after that im just gonna... not. im gonna post descriptions in brackets [like this] of what id been planning to draw instead. maaaybe ill draw a few more things, if the mood strikes, but i make no promises... like this ill be able to update wayyy more often. im shooting for 3-5 times a week. no promises there either tho, bc life, but thats my Public Goal and if i go a week w/o updating you are welcome to (gently) poke me on social media about it, because really, the thing is mostly written. it can go up practically now. i just need to edit as i go. oh, and if anyone ever feels inspired and draws something ive put [in brackets] in future chapters then just link me to it and ill be happy to drop it in.
> 
> tl;dr: art ending soon in favor of finishing this thing.

You are now the CONCILIATORY ROVER.

This isn't the human you already know is around here somewhere, so that's weird. He seems pretty handy though. He's going to get this place running, so you can finally complete your mission.

You're going to find her.


	51. > Be "her."

You can't be the BECALMED QUELLER right now. She's busy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guest art next two chaps!!


	52. > Lance: Message Shiro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> todays art by [veltron](http://veltron.tumblr.com/)|[Evan_Veltron](https://twitter.com/Evan_Veltron)|[skimaskmaster](https://www.instagram.com/skimaskmaster/)!! i hope i got all those links right orz

amorousTailor [AT] began pestering thanatoidAstronaut [TA]  
AT: yo are we on day three or day four  
TA: Day three, but only for the next six minutes.  
AT: cool thanks  
TA: Why?  
AT: just wonderin  
AT: feels like its been ages but also like... no time at all, yknow?  
TA: Right.  
TA: Why are you awake at this time, anyway?  
AT: why are YOU awake  
TA: I asked first.  
AT: well i asked second  
TA: Lance.  
AT: shiro.  
TA: ...I couldn't sleep.  
AT: mmyeah me neither  
AT: i guess its kinda just hitting me that all of this is real yknow?  
TA: Yes, I know.  
TA: It was an odd game from the beginning, but being here after days is...  
AT: surreal?  
TA: Or something.  
AT: feels pretty surreal to me  
AT: i keep thinking itll end or ill wake up or something but it just keeps happening  
AT: were really here  
AT: and earth is really gone  
AT: and  
AT: fuck  
TA: Lance?  
AT: i just  
AT: ive been trying not to think about it  
AT: but my entire family is...  
TA: I know.  
TA: Mine too.  
TA: Lance, I'm coming over.  
AT: you dont have to do that  
AT: hunk is already here  
AT: ill be okay, i just. fuuuck  
TA: I know you'll be okay.  
TA: And so will I.  
AT: ...okay  
AT: you can come over i guess  
TA: Thank you.  
AT: you wont be thanking me when i start dripping snot all over you  
AT: just fair warning  
TA: We'll see.


	53. Elsewhere, simultaneously...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> art again by [veltron](http://veltron.tumblr.com/)|[Evan_Veltron](https://twitter.com/Evan_Veltron)|[skimaskmaster](https://www.instagram.com/skimaskmaster/)!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> remember: this is the last chapter with art. from here on out you will get descriptions [in brackets] of what the art would be... i just dont have the time/money to illustrate this whole thing. i hope youll stick around anyway :)


	54. > Allura: Investigate Derse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and, uh, here we are ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> and yes, if you happen to want to draw the image descriptions--i will happily put it in the fic, just shoot me a link

[Allura is on grey Derse--actual Derse, not its moon. She notices that all the spires on the castle are lit]

crownedCenturion [CC] began pestering causticTechnocrat [CT]  
causticTechnocrat [CT] is offline!  
CC: Could it be that you survived after all?  
CC: There must be some reason everything is grey. Father says it shouldn't be.  
CC: Perhaps... perhaps there was a glitch... some flaw in the system.  
CC: Surely it's not common to be one's own server player.  
CC: If you are not here, but elsewhere...  
CC: I don't know.  
CC: Maybe it's only wishful thinking.  
CC: Never mind.  
crownedCenturion [CC] ceased pestering causticTechnocrat [CT]


	55. > Lance: Ask for help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im really going for daily updates here apparently lol

amorousTailor [AT] began pestering gearboxGourmet [GG]  
AT: hunk  
AT: hunk are you there  
AT: ive got a problem  
GG: :O what is it?  
AT: pidge is asleep i think  
AT: and im kinda stuck  
AT: i need you to wake her up  
GG: ...stuck how?  
AT: like, physically stuck  
AT: like, kinda trapped in a closet  
AT: ...definitely trapped in a closet  
GG: HOW???  
AT: im very talented  
AT: also theres a hole in the ceiling but i cant climb back out  
AT: and theres something in front of the door  
AT: ugh i think i can hear an imp out there  
AT: free me :(  
AT: are you still there  
AT: hunk  
AT: my man  
AT: my dude  
AT: my best bud  
AT: dont leave me hanging bro  
GG: i'm here!! i'm trying to wake up Pidge for you like you asked.  
GG: you couldve asked Keith, you know.  
GG: his second gate leads to your planet, doesn't it?  
AT: no way am i asking keith  
AT: nuh uh  
AT: what do you take me for???? hunk pls  
GG: a desperate man trapped in a closet, maybe?  
AT: .....  
AT: .................  
AT: im going to pretend like there is no metaphorical way to interpret that  
AT: only literals here  
AT: in this house we take everything at face value  
AT: bc guess what, i am literally trapped in a real live closet  
GG: okay.  
GG: Pidge is awake and angry.  
GG: good luck, bro.  
AT: fuck  
amorousTailor [AT] ceased pestering gearboxGourmet [GG]

causticTechnocrat [CT] began pestering gearboxGourmet [GG]  
CT: the fuck hunk  
GG: sorry!!! Lance needs you.  
GG: blame him. :o  
CT: k  
causticTechnocrat [CT] ceased pestering gearboxGourmet [GG]

causticTechnocrat [CT] began pestering amorousTailor [AT]  
CT: why the hell am i awake  
AT: bc i love you a lot, have i ever told you youre my favorite?? <3  
CT: lance.  
AT: im stuck in a closet and i need you, my dearest server player, to free me  
CT: figures  
CT: why should i  
AT: bc you cant steal all my grist if im not getting any  
AT: bc im not getting any grist while stuck in this closet  
CT: you make a strong case  
CT: which fucking closet are you in anyway  
CT: your apartment is way too big now  
AT: whose fault is that???  
CT: my consorts technically  
CT: do you have any idea what floor youre on at least?  
AT: nearish the top  
AT: not the top three floors for sure, but not much below  
CT: ughhh why doesnt this stupid thing have a "center on player" button  
CT: who designed this mess  
AT: are we sure it was designed at all  
CT: whats that supposed to mean  
AT: well you never figured out how it works  
AT: even though you were the one to compile the code  
AT: any technology thats beyond you cant have been made by human hands  
AT: just sayin  
CT: ...thats mildly flattering, thank you lance  
CT: also a little concerning  
AT: thats my specialty  
AT: have you found me yet  
CT: yep just did  
CT: lol  
CT: youre really in a closet  
AT: yes, im really in a closet  
AT: can you get me out or not  
CT: yeah im just gonna delete a wall  
CT: the door is up against the outer wall somehow, it doesnt go anywhere  
AT: wow  
AT: okay  
AT: are there imps out there  
CT: a couple  
CT: nothing you cant handle  
CT: gonna let you out into a copy of your roommates bedroom, stand back  
AT: aye aye  
CT: done  
AT: youre the best, pidgey <3  
CT: damn straight  
CT: im going back to bed  
causticTechnocrat [CT] ceased pestering amorousTailor [AT]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> closetstuck.....
> 
> i think this is one of the first parts of this au i ever wrote lol


	56. > Allura: Message AT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy monday! heres more allura being alone :)

crownedCenturion [CC] began pestering amorousTailor [AT]  
amorousTailor [AT] is offline!  
CC: Hello... me again.  
CC: I wish I could ask you why there is a dead shark on your bookshelf.  
CC: ...A lot of other things as well, but I can see it from where I'm sitting right now, so it's on my mind.  
CC: There's a lot I've learned from exploring your houses--and I'm sorry for the breach of privacy, but for all I know, you're  
CC: Well.  
CC: Anyway. There's a lot I could learn.  
CC: And yet, it seems so flat when there's something missing as basic as color.  
CC: You could have the most coordinated room imaginable, or the most horrendously clashing scheme, and I have no way of knowing.  
CC: It seems a small thing to complain about, all things considered.  
CC: But I wish to know as much as I can about those I was supposed to play with.  
CC: ...However painful that may be.  
CC: Until next time.  
crownedCenturion [CC] ceased pestering amorousTailor [AT]


	57. > Pidge: Be pestered by Keith

groundedAviator [GA] began pestering causticTechnocrat [CT]  
GA: Pidge, have you heard from your dad yet?  
CT: yup hes safe!!  
GA: Oh, good.  
GA: So I have a really, really weird question.  
CT: whats up  
GA: What's his phone number?  
CT: .................................................................  
GA: I told you it was weird.  
GA: It's a time loop thing, if that helps.  
CT: i dunno if that makes me feel better or worse  
CT: are you like paradoxically not allowed to explain or  
GA: I don't think there's any reason I can't.  
GA: This is just kind of a lengthy game of telephone as it is.  
GA: No pun intended.  
GA: I figured it was better if I just tell him directly, but if you don't want to give me his number I can tell you to tell him.  
CT: im curious enough that im gonna make you do that  
GA: He needs to build two transportalizers.  
CT: what the fuck is a transportalizer  
GA: He'll figure it out.  
GA: But he has to go into the Veil to do it. Whoever's with him right now will help him out.  
GA: One of us will tell him what to do with them later.  
CT: thats so ominous wtf  
GA: Like I said, telephone. I can't tell you more.  
GA: Just pass it on, please.  
CT: is this some weird time paradox thing? youre time right  
CT: who even told you this  
GA: That I definitely can't tell you.  
GA: And don't message me about this again or mention it in person.  
CT: OH MY GOD YOURE FROM THE FUTURE ARENT YOU  
GA: Bye, Pidge.  
groundedAviator [GA] ceased pestering causticTechnocrat [CT]  
CT: keeeeeeith!!


	58. > Be the Sacred Medic.

[SM is watching Sam text. They're on Prospit's moon]

It seems this man is the guardian of one of the Princesses... of Derse. They're communicating now.

You're not sure what to do. You're only a medic, after all, and you doubt this pleasant old man is actually in cahoots with Derse anyway. So, for now, he's your guest.

[Sam shows SM his phone]

A guest with an odd request.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> never quite figured out what the carapaces like,, call the players, if not by their titles?? im makin this up yall


	59. > Team: Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> really exciting chapter today, i realize. :'D i think ill go ahead and post the next tonight as well.

[Lance and Hunk in Lance's land, on a beach, collecting puzzle pieces from oysters]

[Pidge sitting on Shiro's shoulders to put a puzzle piece in place on a shelf in one of her libraries]

[Keith with another Keith, planting things in one of the domes to make it a greenhouse]


	60. > Allura: Pester Keith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy chapter 60! according to a ctrl+f of my scene dividers in my doc for this thing, weve got approximately 200 more chapters to go :'D

crownedCenturion [CC] began pestering groundedAviator [GA]  
groundedAviator [GA] is offline!  
CC: I think you must be alive somewhere.  
CC: Or at least, you were, long enough to enter the game.  
CC: Just not my session.  
CC: I wonder if you have a grey copy of my planet, just as I have grey copies of yours?  
CC: If that's the case, you must have the original Skaia. And Derse. Prospit, as well, I assume, though I haven't been.  
CC: Perhaps not you, specifically.  
CC: Perhaps none of us do.   
CC: We could all be in our own grey, lonely sessions, while Skaia and the moons turn in a session all their own.  
CC: I wonder if there is a way to resolve this? To gather our disparate sessions into one?  
CC: Nothing provided by the game, of course. It's clear by now this was never meant to happen.  
CC: Perhaps another glitch is the key, though what, I can't guess.  
CC: I'll have to search, then.  
crownedCenturion [CC] ceased pestering groundedAviator [GA]


	61. > Hunk: Wake up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey yall! ive had a lot more people than i expected inquire about doing art for this fic and i want to clarify a few things!!
> 
> 1\. **im not doing commissions anymore.** unless i have already talked to you about it, or approach you first, im not paying for any art... i have spent a lot of money on this fic already and my wallet is suffering :'o please dont ask about doing art if youre expecting to be paid, bc i cant.
> 
> 2\. if you want to draw for this fic, for _free,_ you DONT have to ask first (unless theres something in particular you want to draw that hasnt happened yet, ie. someone reaching god tier). anything already posted is up for grabs! all you have to do is send me a link and ill drop it into the chapter.
> 
> 3\. no money = no expectations. "bad" art is better than no art. i dont actually anticipate anyone giving me free art--its only happened, like, once?--so if someone does send something ill be nothing but pleasantly surprised. im not gonna critique or ask for changes or anything. unless you want me to? anyway the point is quality doesnt matter, and of course if you DONT want me to add something to the fic i wont.
> 
> thats all! anyway, lets get to the plot already...

[Hunk wakes up on Prospit's moon, and he's on the wrong side to look at the clouds, but in the distance, there are planets...]

gearboxGourmet [GG] began pestering causticTechnocrat [CT]  
GG: Pidge, have you woken up yet?  
GG: on your moon, i mean.  
CT: nnno, why  
GG: i did.  
GG: on Prospit's.  
GG: and it's on the opposite side from Skaia right now, so there weren't really any clouds to look at.  
GG: because we're supposed to see things in the clouds, right?  
CT: idk im derse  
GG: BUT i could see out into the incipisphere.  
GG: and, i thought i'd been to everyone's planets by now,  
GG: but i think there's another one?  
CT: are you sure?  
GG: not 100%.  
GG: but there was definitely something out there.  
GG: it was all grey, like a black and white photo of a planet.  
GG: even my and Keith's planets have more color than that.  
GG: and i could see Shiro's planet and IT was in color so it's not like it was because of the distance or something.  
GG: has anyone else mentioned finding an extra planet?  
CT: no  
CT: and none of the gates so far seem to go there  
CT: thats really weird  
GG: also there were three towers on the moon.  
GG: i was gonna snoop but i got distracted by the grey planet.  
CT: peeping on your sleeping teammates? scandalous  
GG: you know me ;)  
GG: but seriously, do we know who else is a Prospit dreamer? because from the impression i got of the Prospit/Derse like, personality dichotomy or whatever, i thought it'd just be me and Lance.  
CT: i feel like shiro could be prospit  
GG: he is not an optimistic man.  
CT: i dont think optimism is all there is to it  
CT: im a realist, not a pessimist  
GG: well, okay, fair.  
GG: but i was thinking, that third tower could also belong to someone else.  
GG: someone who was supposed to be on our sixth planet.  
CT: who could we possibly be missing, though?  
CT: not to sound like a loser, but you guys are my only friends  
GG: yeah, i don't know either. :/  
CT: ...hm  
CT: lets call a team meeting  
CT: there might be more evidence that were missing someone  
CT: and we need to find a way to that planet  
GG: roger that! :D  
gearboxGourmet [GG] ceased pestering causticTechnocrat [CT]


	62. ==>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did i already update today? is it tomorrow? time isnt real

causticTechnocrat [CT] began pestering thanatoidAstronaut [TA]  
CT: hey shiro whatcha up to  
TA: I just woke up.   
TA: I'm surprised you're awake. You did sleep, didn't you?  
CT: no yeah i did  
CT: was hoping to wake up on derse finally but no such luck  
CT: you havent woken up yet have you? which moon are you even on  
TA: I'm not sure, actually.   
CT: alright whatever  
CT: point is we need a team meeting  
CT: bc speaking of moons  
CT: hunk found something you guys gotta know about  
TA: All right, I'll let everyone know. Today?  
CT: asap  
CT: im on my way to lodaf already  
TA: Wow, okay. I'll head back then. Should take about an hour.  
CT: thanks man  
causticTechnocrat [CT] ceased pestering thanatoidAstronaut [TA]

thanatoidAstronaut [TA] began pestering gearboxGourmet [GG]  
TA: I assume Pidge told you we're having a team meeting?  
GG: yep!  
TA: Okay. See you soon!  
GG: already here waiting for you. :)  
TA: Haha, okay. :)  
thanatoidAstronaut [TA] ceased pestering gearboxGourmet [GG]

thanatoidAstronaut [TA] began pestering groundedAviator [GA]  
TA: Team meeting in an hour at mine, Keith.  
GA: Sure, I'll be there.  
TA: Thanks. :)  
thanatoidAstronaut [TA] ceased pestering groundedAviator [GA]

thanatoidAstronaut [TA] began pestering amorousTailor [AT]  
TA: Hey, Lance.   
TA: We're having a team meeting at my place in an hour, can you make it?  
AT: probs  
AT: why, whats up  
TA: Not sure.   
TA: Pidge requested it. She said Hunk found something we all should know about.   
AT: and this cant happen over chat?? :/  
TA: Apparently not. Is it a problem?  
AT: i mean im way far out from any gates rn  
AT: like ill get going now but i might still be late bc gliders arent really the fastest mode of transportation  
TA: I'll let her know, then. I'll likely be late too, anyway.  
TA: I suspect it's just something they want to show us, so it's probably not time sensitive.  
TA: It's just more efficient to show everyone at once.   
AT: sounds about right  
AT: omw   
TA: (-_-)b  
AT: dont  
TA: Fair enough. XD  
thanatoidAstronaut [TA] ceased pestering amorousTailor [AT]  
AT: oh my god


	63. ==>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> putting a tentative chapter count on this thing ahaha... we will see

[Lance runs in dramatically to join Pidge, Shiro, and Hunk, where they're gathered in Shiro's living room]

LANCE: im here!!!  
PIDGE: really? i didnt notice  
LANCE: oh shut up  
LANCE: hey, im not even the last one  
SHIRO: Should we wait for Keith?  
PIDGE: nah, we can fill him in later  
PIDGE: take it away, hunk  
HUNK: oh, right. so there's a sixth planet orbiting Skaia right now.  
LANCE: but theres only--one two three--five of us  
PIDGE: yeah thats why were here right now  
HUNK: the planet is all greyed out, like it's inactive, but it's there.  
HUNK: WAITING.

[Hunk gestures with both arms out a la the laser gun scene. Shiro looks thoughtful]

SHIRO: Why didn't we know this sooner?  
PIDGE: all our gates lead to each others planets, but it starts with server-client connections, right?  
PIDGE: but theres no one on that planet, so theres no connection  
PIDGE: unless either of you guys have stumbled onto it  
LANCE: nope  
SHIRO: Nor have I. So what does this mean?  
HUNK: yeahhh that's the question.  
PIDGE: unless my sprite is fucking with me--which is entirely possible--this game is absolutely chock full of causal loops and shit  
PIDGE: and theres kinda a fate element too i think  
PIDGE: basically, nothing that happens or exists here is without cause  
PIDGE: and the rest of the planets were here specifically for us to land on  
PIDGE: so it follows that there was supposed to be a sixth person playing with us   
HUNK: the question is... who?

[Everyone is silent]

PIDGE: yeah  
PIDGE: ive been working on alchemizing a jetpack so maybe ill be able to just fly through the incipisphere and check it out soon  
PIDGE: in the meantime if you find a way there, let us know  
HUNK: or if you figure out WHY it's there.  
PIDGE: yeah that too  
LANCE: howd you even know about this??  
HUNK: oh yeah! i woke up on prospit.  
HUNK: you should wake up too, Lance, and then we can fly around and stuff. :D  
LANCE: ill uh... work on that  
PIDGE: anyway  
PIDGE: thats all we had to say i guess  
PIDGE: anyone have anything else while were here?  
SHIRO: How is everyone doing? Making progress on your quests?  
LANCE: yeah im good  
PIDGE: yeah  
HUNK: yeah. i could use a hand if you're not busy, Shiro.  
HUNK: --don't make a hand joke!

[Shiro, already unhooking his prosthetic, stops and pouts]

LANCE: lol


	64. ==>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> double update bc i realized ~190+ chapters left is a _lot_ and i want to be done posting this sometime _within_ the next 6 months :O

[Keith shows up to Shiro's. Lance and Hunk are still there, Hunk is chatting with Shiro]

KEITH: Hey. What'd I miss?   
LANCE: i cant believe time guy is late   
LANCE: cant you time travel back and be not late   
KEITH: Did I?   
LANCE: obviously not   
KEITH: Then I can't, or else I'll cause a paradox and everyone will die.   
KEITH: So, what'd I miss?

[Lance and Hunk gape. Shiro smiles awkwardly]

SHIRO: Apparently our session has six planets instead of five, but the sixth is greyed out.   
HUNK: like it's inactive!   
HUNK: and obviously none of us have been there.   
HUNK: unless you have?   
KEITH: I haven't.   
KEITH: That's weird, I guess, but did we need a team meeting for that?   
HUNK: we wouldn't if pesterchum could do group chats.   
KEITH: Fair enough.


	65. > Allura: Pester Shiro

crownedCenturion [CC] began pestering thanatoidAstronaut [TA]  
thanatoidAstronaut [TA] is offline!  
CC: I have asked the horrorterrors about you, but I didn't get much of a response.  
CC: I have, however, learned that our black king and white queen are somewhere here in my session.  
CC: On Skaia, perhaps, since the black king is certainly not on Derse.  
CC: Maybe the important elements of our game are scattered amongst us?  
CC: ...  
CC: I am not sure why I persist in leaving any of you these messages.  
CC: I know you will never receive them.  
CC: I wish there was some way I could contact you.  
CC: And actually reach you, that is.  
CC: What I wouldn't give to chat in person!  
CC: Well.  
CC: Maybe we can still win this game, somehow, and I can speak to you in person then, if not sooner.  
CC: I hope so.  
crownedCenturion [CC] ceased pestering thanatoidAstronaut [TA]


	66. > Be the Becalmed Queller

You are now the BECALMED QUELLER. You definitely were not just throwing a fit; that would be unseemly.

[BQ stalks away from the console to another that's still intact]

You are not unreasonable. All you ask is that your orders are followed correctly and promptly.

But ever since a little bird told you of your exile, nothing has gone as you ordered. And you are tired of waiting.

You will do this yourself if you must.

[The station launches]


	67. > Shiro: Ask Keith about his denizen

thanatoidAstronaut [TA] began pestering groundedAviator [GA]  
TA: Keith, have you met your denizen yet?  
GA: Nope.  
GA: I know it's Hephaestus, though.  
TA: That's what I thought. Lord of the Forge.  
TA: The Forge is the volcano in my land.  
GA: Then why do I have him instead of you?  
TA: I don't know.  
TA: Maybe it's a space-time thing?  
TA: Supposedly this game needs both a space and a time player to be winnable, so it stands to reason our quests might be connected.   
GA: What do I have to do?  
TA: In regards to the Forge? I don't think you have to do anything.  
TA: Presumably it's my job to light it, seeing as it's in my land.  
TA: I'm just not really sure how yet. That's why I asked if you'd met your denizen.   
TA: I figure the Lord of the Forge would know how to light his forge.  
GA: Yeah, probably.  
GA: I hope it doesn't have to be lit for me to go fight him.  
TA: I don't think you necessarily have to fight him? My sprite said something about a choice.  
TA: He also said something about throwing a ring into the volcano, though, so that should probably be taken with a grain of salt.  
GA: ...A specific ring?  
TA: Probably.  
GA: And you don't know anything else about this.  
TA: Not yet.  
GA: Well, I'm only like five gates in, so you have time to figure out if you need me.  
TA: I'm only three in.  
TA: Like I said, I probably won't. I just found out about it and figured you should know.  
GA: ...Okay.  
GA: Thanks, then, I guess.  
GA: If I find any really important rings I'll let you know.  
TA: Thanks, Keith.  
GA: Yep.  
groundedAviator [GA] ceased pestering thanatoidAstronaut [TA]


	68. > Team: Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> triple update! yeah!~

[Hunk and Pidge frowning at a puzzle diagram, surrounded by glowing flora]

[Lance peering over Keith's (annoyed) shoulder as he solves a puzzle]

[Shiro sitting in a dark pond, having obviously fallen, while Slavsprite laughs]


	69. > Allura: Pester Hunk

crownedCenturion [CC] began pestering gearboxGourmet [GG]  
gearboxGourmet [GG] is offline!  
CC: I've been across all of your lands by now.   
CC: I know you are a hope player, just as I know the others' aspects.  
CC: Not your class, though.  
CC: I still don't even know your name.  
CC: I would think that at least one of you would have your name in your room, or at least your house, somewhere.  
CC: But not even CT has so much as written it in one of her textbooks.  
CC: I know what you look like, but not this most basic thing.  
CC: I am beginning to think this bothers me more than the lack of color.  
CC: ...Until next time, then.  
crownedCenturion [CC] ceased pestering gearboxGourmet [GG]


	70. Years in the future, but only a few...

...a rootless wanderer searches for his son.

[RW climbing down into the flower station]

[RW gets to the console and looks at the screen, Lance is there]

[RW clicks through the screens]

[He stops on Shiro's screen, which shows him and Hunk chilling together]

[zoom on RW's shocked face]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey yall, quick poll: do you prefer one chapter at a time, or multiple at once? im still going to post as frequently as i can either way


	71. > Be the Rootless Wanderer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright well no one responded to my poll so i guess ill just post whatever
> 
> if anyones even still reading? cuz if youre all gone theres no point lmao

You are now the ROOTLESS WANDERER.

[RW freaking out]

That kid looks like your kid, but he isn't. He's in the game. But you don't remember anyone who looked like your son on Prospit's moon.

There was just the heart kid and the hope kid, and an empty room.


	72. > RW: Reminisce

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> remember [this guy?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12968208/chapters/38024381#workskin) thats RW (aka the Rookery Warden)

[RW picturing himself in his rookery]

Those were the good old days. Just you and the birds.

Then you got stuck here and became a dad.

[RW holding a baby on destroyed Earth]

That part was pretty good too, though.


	73. > Team: Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think for the most part i will post big or important things individually and small things in groups, so we can get to the plot stuff faster and with (hopefully?) better pacing.
> 
> that said... its time for a 7 chapter montage. :D god i hope yall only get one email about this...

[Shiro and Hunk building a dam in Hunk's land]

[Keith kicking water at Lance, who flips him off but is grinning]

[Pidge with jetpack in the veil, meeting up with her dad. SM is there]


	74. > Allura: Pester Pidge

crownedCenturion [CC] began pestering causticTechnocrat [CT]  
causticTechnocrat [CT] is offline!  
CC: The more I learn about this game and about you, the more I understand why you are a light player.  
CC: You have an absurd number of textbooks, CT.  
crownedCenturion [CC] ceased pestering causticTechnocrat [CT]


	75. > Pidge: Investigate the sixth planet

[Pidge jetpacks to the sixth planet]

[She walks around the grey land]

[She looks in the grey house]


	76. > Allura: Pester Keith

crownedCenturion [CC] began pestering groundedAviator [GA]  
groundedAviator [GA] is offline!  
CC: Was your bed destroyed when you began the game, or do you really sleep on this ratty old sofa?  
crownedCenturion [CC] ceased pestering groundedAviator [GA]


	77. > Keith: Wake up

[Keith wakes up on Derse's moon and flies around a bit]

[He peeks in on Pidge sleeping]

[And in another tower finds... a room full of flowers?]


	78. > Allura: Pester Lance

crownedCenturion [CC] began pestering amorousTailor [AT]  
amorousTailor [AT] is offline!  
CC: From your room and your land, it seems to me you aspire to be an astronaut.  
CC: Or a pilot, at least.   
CC: I wonder why then you are not a space or breath player.   
CC: I wonder why, if you're a heart player, you were aiming for the skies.   
CC: Not that these things are mutually exclusive in any way, I just...  
CC: I wonder about all of you.   
CC: And your room and land are perhaps the most evocative of all of us. (Your room is the messiest, at least.)  
CC: What sort of person are you, AT?  
crownedCenturion [CC] ceased pestering amorousTailor [AT]


	79. > Lance: Wake up

[Lance wakes up on Prospit]

[He flies out and meets up with Hunk]

[Hunk points out the sixth planet]


	80. > Keith: Have a casual chat with Lance

[Keith appears in his land out of thin air, badly injured, eye computer missing]

[He looks up towards his quest bed]

groundedAviator [GA] began pestering amorousTailor [AT]  
GA: Lance.  
AT: keith!  
AT: long time no see  
AT: (jic: thats a joke)  
AT: (but youre out doing time things so maybe it isnt?)  
AT: anyway   
AT: still alive out there?  
AT: ...keith?  
GA: Yeah, I'm alive.  
AT: ...are you like  
AT: good  
AT: tho  
GA: What?  
AT: youre responding very slowly :/  
GA: I guess.  
AT: whats up?  
AT: keeeeith  
GA: What?  
AT: hey man you started this conversation  
AT: so im askin, whats up  
AT: bc you only text first when you need something  
GA: Oh.  
GA: Actually I just wanted to chssddffd  
AT: you wanted to what now  
AT: keith????  
GA: dropped my phone  
AT: whyre you using your phone??  
AT: .........are you okay  
GA: not resllyl  
GA: really  
AT: shit  
AT: do you need help??  
AT: where are you???  
GA: my plaent  
GA: logcat  
AT: are you anywhere near your house?  
GA: i cna see it  
AT: can you get there?  
GA: no  
AT: i think pidge is on lodaf rn, im sending her over  
GA: ok  
AT: hang in there buddy

amorousTailor [AT] began pestering causticTechnocrat [CT]  
AT: pidge youre on lodaf right  
AT: you gotta get to logcat stat  
AT: keiths in trouble  
CT: i was on the sixth planet actually  
CT: but im on my way  
CT: how bad is it  
AT: bad

GA: i mihht passout  
GA: tell pdge to bringme up to myquestebvdasd  
AT: your what?  
AT: keith???  
AT: KEITH?????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	81. ==>

CT: fuck  
CT: its bad  
AT: he said "bringme up to myquestebvdasd"  
AT: i dont know what that means, but he asked me to tell you  
AT: pidge?  
AT: dont leave me hanging pidge i cant  
AT: i cant do this  
AT: pidge  
AT: pidge  
CT: quest bed  
CT: he was halfway up the plateau thing for it  
AT: ...is he okay?  
CT: lance  
CT: sit down, okay?  
AT: oh fuck  
AT: okay  
AT: im sitting  
AT: jsut tell me is he gnna be alright  
CT: hes gonna be alright  
AT: but???  
CT: but hes dead right now  
AT: pidge  
AT: thats not funny  
CT: of course its not funny what the fuck lance  
CT: i just had to fucking  
CT: drag my friends dead body up a hill  
CT: and theres so much blood  
CT: fuck  
CT: its bad  
CT: its really bad  
CT: why would i joke about this lance  
CT: hes dead i wouldnt  
AT: okay  
AT: okay pidge, im sorry  
AT: are you going to revive him?  
AT: can you??  
AT: thats a thing in this game right  
AT: hey you need to jet yourself over here right now okay  
AT: dont look at him anymore  
AT: pidge are you with me  
AT: pidge  
CT: im here  
CT: i went downhill a bit  
CT: sorry for freaking out on you  
AT: its okay  
CT: hes gonna be resurrected  
AT: what  
AT: how  
CT: its part of the game  
CT: if you die on your quest bed you "ascend"  
AT: what does that mean  
CT: it means hes gonna be alive again  
CT: beyond that, i dont know  
AT: are you okay??  
CT: not really  
CT: can i come over  
AT: yes absolutely  
AT: ill be by the third gate  
CT: thanks lance  
AT: anytime  
amorousTailor [AT] ceased pestering causticTechnocrat [CT]

AT: pidge says youre gonna come back to life, so  
AT: let me know when youve done that, i guess  
AT: i wish youd told me you were literally dying  
AT: i couldve sent someone else over, or come over myself  
AT: pidge sees you as a brother, yknow?  
AT: and  
AT: yeah  
AT: its not your fault though  
AT: i mean, sending pidge was my idea  
AT: i dont know if you knew or if you thought of that or anything  
AT: or if you didnt want me to know how bad it was?? but like  
AT: i wouldnt hold that against you, what kind of asshole do you think i am??  
AT: not that kind!!  
AT: not to yell at you when youre. dead. fuck  
AT: just tell me when youre back okay   
AT: pidge is here i gotta go  
amorousTailor [AT] ceased pestering groundedAviator [GA]

[Pidge shows up, covered in blood]

LANCE: jesus christ  
LANCE: come here

[They hug tightly. Pidge is crying]


	82. ==>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me, a master of description:

[Keith is lying on his quest bed, dead]

[All the glowy stuff happens]


	83. > Keith: Rise up

[Keith checks his pockets]

[Then he zooms off towards his planet]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know i said i was done w art but i couldnt not draw my boy,,


	84. ==>

groundedAviator [GA] began pestering amorousTailor [AT]  
GA: I'm alive again.  
AT: thank fucking god  
GA: And I'm sorry for not telling you.  
GA: I thought I could make it.  
AT: water under the bridge man  
AT: you should talk to pidge soon though  
AT: preferably in person  
AT: also not TOO soon, shes still kinda twitchy  
GA: Sorry. :(  
AT: apologize to her, not me  
AT: but like, youre good now? youre really okay?  
GA: I'm really okay.  
GA: See?

[Keith sends a selfie]

AT: holy shit  
AT: okay that actually makes me feel a lot better  
GA: I can't believe only my literal death could make you happy to see me.  
AT: wow okay no  
AT: no joking about death  
AT: off limits  
AT: please  
AT: im serious i cant do that  
GA: Alright.  
GA: Sorry.  
AT: id be happy to see you in better circumstances too i swear, jesus  
AT: how did it happen, anyway?  
AT: if you dont mind me asking  
GA: I was kind of out of it from blood loss, but there were a lot of ogres.  
GA: I escaped through a time jump.  
AT: so it hasnt actually happened yet??  
GA: I did die just now, but technically, yes, the fight hasn't happened yet.  
AT: so i can go over there and help you  
GA: No.  
AT: why not  
AT: dyou think i cant handle it  
AT: i can bring everyone along, we can do it together  
AT: teamwork  
GA: That's not why.  
GA: It's a stable time loop as is.  
GA: If you interfere it'll just fracture the timeline, and then we all die.  
AT: what??  
GA: I'm saying that things happened/will happen exactly as they're supposed to.  
AT: you were supposed to die??  
AT: will die??  
AT: will have died????  
GA: You were right the first time. And yes.  
AT: huh  
AT: well  
AT: okay  
AT: but i dont like it  
GA: Me neither.  
GA: It wasn't fun.  
GA: The letter said this game would be dangerous, but I never thought it would actually kill me.  
AT: wait hold up  
AT: what letter?  
GA: Oh.  
GA: I don't actually know where it came from.  
GA: It was hidden in the couch, so I found it when you wrecked my house.  
AT: yeah, sorry about that  
AT: but whos the letter from?  
GA: It's signed "Allura" but I've never met anyone by that name.  
GA: She knew about the game, though. She's playing too.  
GA: In a different session, I guess.  
GA: ...Lance?  
AT: youre only mentioning this now???  
GA: ...?  
AT: weve known about the sixth planet for HOW long and you NEVER...?  
GA: But it's inactive?  
GA: And I'm pretty sure her session is affecting ours.  
AT: right i guess you WERE late to that meeting   
AT: she was probs supposed to enter with us but something got fucky right?  
AT: so the planet was probably GONNA be hers, if she wrote u an entire goddamn letter  
GA: ...Shit.  
GA: Has anyone made it there yet?  
AT: pidge has  
AT: and honestly i think i might have a letter too, imma go look  
GA: You do that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> plot???? in my au?????? its more likely than you think


	85. > Lance: Find the letter

[Lance digs up his letter from somewhere in his mess of a room]

Dear amorousTailor,  
Though you are young now, someday you will play a very important game. I am playing this game now, and though I cannot tell you much about it, I do know that it is not meant to be played alone.  
Therefore, I hope that you will seek out the others playing this game: thanatoidAstronaut, groundedAviator, gearboxGourmet, and causticTechnocrat. Though it seems you and I are not meant to meet, perhaps you may know them, at least. I can only hope that saying this does not interrupt the course of fate, or you may never read this letter at all.  
That said, I believe that if anyone can bring everyone together, it is you. I may know little about you, but you seem the sort to care deeply for your friends, and be cared for in turn. That is a very important ability, and you and the other players will need it to claim this game's reward.  
Good luck, and may we meet in the next universe.  
Sincerely,  
Allura


	86. > Keith: Check in with Pidge

groundedAviator [GA] began pestering causticTechnocrat [CT]  
GA: Pidge, I'm sorry.  
CT: youre back?  
GA: Yeah.  
GA: I'm fine now.  
GA: Thank you, by the way.  
CT: uh yeah no prob  
CT: just dont make me do it again  
GA: Are you okay?  
GA: I can come over.  
CT: um  
CT: maybe not right now  
GA: Okay.  
GA: While we're here, though, I have a question.  
CT: shoot  
GA: What is the sixth planet like?  
CT: its grey  
CT: full of big dead trees  
CT: there was a house but it was empty ofc  
GA: Did you happen to see what the bedroom(s) looked like?  
CT: yeah... why........  
GA: There's a third tower on Derse with a bedroom I don't recognize.  
CT: it stands to reason they would match, yes  
GA: Well, check when you can, I guess.  
CT: is that all  
CT: always messaging me out of the blue with weird questions  
GA: 1. No. 2. What? When have I done that?  
CT: oh shit lol i guess you havent yet  
CT: its a time thing  
CT: forget i said anything  
GA: :/  
GA: Anyway, when I first entered the game I found a letter from someone named Allura, who is also playing the game, and there's evidence her session is affecting ours. So she might be the one who was supposed to be on our sixth planet.  
CT: KEITH  
CT: you shouldve opened with that oh my god  
CT: why didnt you say something sooner??  
GA: I missed that team meeting, remember? I didn't make the connection.  
CT: ive seen your corkboard with all the stuff about the ruins keith  
CT: how could you possibly miss any connections ever  
GA: Because she seemed active and the planet isn't?  
GA: It's not like there's anything we can do about it, anyway.  
GA: Or anything we should. The game seems to be running fine without her.  
CT: youve gone and fuckign jinxed us  
CT: thanks a lot  
GA: Sorry?  
GA: If there's gonna be a problem, we'll find out eventually.   
CT: you cant just go look huh  
GA: That's usually a pretty bad idea.   
CT: :/  
CT: i guess this bears investigation  
CT: i wonder why she sent you a letter in particular  
GA: Lance thought he might have one, too.  
GA: We might all have one.  
CT: ...i do have a mystery letter in a time capsule i was never allowed to open  
GA: Bingo.  
CT: brb  
causticTechnocrat [CT] ceased pestering groundedAviator [GA]


	87. > Pidge: Read the letter

[Pidge looks over into the closet, where theres a shoebox time capsule on the shelf]

Dear causticTechnocrat,   
It is strange to write this to you, seeing you now as an infant, but you will grow--and, someday, be old enough to play this game. There is so much I cannot tell you, for fear you won't receive this letter and learn even this much, and I may never be able to tell you more, but I can tell you this, now:   
You should seek out the others here: thanatoidAstronaut, groundedAviator, amorousTailor, and gearboxGourmet. While I know you and I will never meet before this game, you may yet know them. I hope so. This game was not meant to be played alone.   
I hope you will also use your knowledge, expansive as it must be, to help them. This game may be difficult but there is to be some great reward at the end, and it is only with your help that we may claim it. Do not let fear hold you back; there is nothing you will not be able to overcome, so long as you learn all you can.   
Good luck, and may we meet in the next universe.   
Sincerely,   
Allura


	88. ==>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> waddup yall im what the kids call _exhausted_

amorousTailor [AT] began pestering gearboxGourmet [GG]  
AT: hunk my dude  
AT: do you happen to have  
AT: a mysterious letter  
AT: from someone named allura  
GG: sounds kinda familiar  
GG: i'll go look? i think i know where it is  
AT: ok brb while you do that  
amorousTailor [AT] ceased pestering gearboxGourmet [GG]

amorousTailor [AT] began pestering thanatoidAstronaut [TA]  
AT: shiro  
AT: do you have a letter from allura too  
AT: shiro are you there  
AT: shirooooo  
AT: shiro this is important  
AT: keith and i do and hunk might too  
AT: and if their letters are anything like mine they predicted this game  
AT: which means allura was probably supposed to be on our sixth planet  
AT: ...  
AT: okay get back to me whenever you see this k  
amorousTailor [AT] ceased pestering thanatoidAstronaut [TA]

causticTechnocrat [CT] began pestering groundedAviator [GA]  
CT: yeah i found a letter  
CT: does lance have one  
GA: He hasn't gotten back to me yet.  
GA: Wait no he has, hang on.

AT: yeah so i do have a letter and hunks looking for one  
GA: Pidge has one, too.  
GA: Did you ask Shiro yet?  
AT: yeah but hes not responding :/  
GA: Hm.  
AT: hes probably asleep or smth  
GA: I'll go check on him.  
groundedAviator [GA] ceased pestering amorousTailor [AT]

GA: Yes, Lance has a letter, and apparently Hunk might too.  
GA: I'm gonna go check on Shiro.  
CT: k  
groundedAviator [GA] ceased pestering causticTechnocrat [CT]

**Author's Note:**

> hmu at [maternalcube](maternalcube.tumblr.com). next chapter happens when it happens.
> 
> ~~id like to commission people to illustrate chapters occasionally, hmu if youre interested with pricing and how much time you need, and like... a fave character or something, there is so much to pick from. :')~~ yeah im done with art for now soz


End file.
